


until: we meet again

by jaedori



Series: until i see you on the brighter side [1]
Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, I'm Bad At Summaries, Immortal!Geonhak, Immortal!Seoho, M/M, Xido, Xiondo, Yonghoon/Kanghyun Boyfies if u squint, doxion, geonhak can charm people but it's basically just mind control, greek myth who mustve, i consider this light angst but ig it's not that light dkkshsj, i have a thing for long narrations im sorry, i will go down with xiondo, leeon, long narrations, oh he can teleport too?, past!seowoong, side gimyeong, side ravnwoong, side seohee, they will all heal i promise, they're all gods in the past, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaedori/pseuds/jaedori
Summary: Geonhak is the God of Wisdom living to fulfill the verdict of Heaven. To live. To be haunted. To be in pain.  For eternity. He was never meant to fall in love with Dongju, the reincarnation of the mysterious boy from a distant memory.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Giwook | Cya/Son Dongmyeong, Lee Keonhee/Lee Seoho
Series: until i see you on the brighter side [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815163
Comments: 7
Kudos: 74





	1. UNTIL

The God of Wisdom is an _open book_. But you'll never hear him utter a single thought process on his own. Sometimes, he is more like a puppet. Or an overgrown coward scarecrow. Alone to the wilderness that is life. Sometimes, he is more like a mannequin. Stiff and unmoving. But nevertheless, he was still a pretty obvious person with his emotions. Predictable even. But unlike the God of War who was all willing and all ready to embrace his past and yesterday's trauma, Geonhak was more inclined with erasing every bit of his memories. Thus, the same way the God of Wisdom was uncooperative with fate's plan, his mouth is clamped shut. Never muttering even just a single word about the Heavenly Realm and his life there. 

The God of War is _elusive_. But Seoho won't hesitate to sing the melody that is the ancient story of how love and war destroyed the equilibrium of everything. He probably already memorized it by now. He knows that tale by heart. If he were to be honest. The sequence, the story, the flow, the characters. Especially Love itself. He knows it all. In fact, Seoho knows Love more than anything else. It was like Love is the plague that takes immense happiness from invading his consciousness wholly. Love is like a perfect drawing embodying all his precious memories. The God of War smiled at his train of thoughts wondering about the possibility of a recurring melody. And just like the last time, Seoho sang about Love. 

The God of Wisdom finds solace with _other people._ Geonhak does not know why but he loves being trapped in an intoxicated army of drunk people. He likes feeling lost without the guide of anyone but alcohol. It takes his mind off of the permanent guilt painfully killing his sanity. It was a dumb thing to do. He's smarter than this, he knows but he believes that the God of Wisdom is already a hopeless case so might as well own up to such reputation. He chuckled at this. It really was a coward thing to do. But what can he do? It seems like the God of Wisdom was never brave from the very beginning. 

The God of War enjoys his time _alone_. A nice contrast to his life from the Heavenly Realm. He prefers the silent comfort of the modern buzz over anything else. The quietness makes him look back to the sweet memories he shared with the God of Love. The stillness of Earth with the comfort of his lair. It was a bittersweet course of action. Remembering everything. Always looking back. But it was a hobby he fell deeply in love with. Being succumbed to the beginning of everything. It was dangerous. But Seoho loved it anyway. 

They are the polar opposites of each other. Geonhak and Seoho. Leedo and Gunmin. The God of Wisdom and the God of War. One left the Heavenly Realm on his own. He knows he doesn't belong there after what he had done. While the other was outcasted for a reason he'll never decipher. His rational side wants to know the reason why he was banished but his emotional side is more willing to know what happened to his anchor that is the God of Love. It's funny that despite all those differences, Geonhak and Seoho still mirror one another. Maybe it was because they are both damned by Heaven. Maybe it was because they are the reason for their peers' downfall. Maybe it was because of their mistakes.

Or maybe it was because they are both scarred. ~~Leedo and Gunmin. The God of Wisdom and the God of War.~~ Geonhak and Seoho. It was like two people harmoniously swinging with the never-ending dangerous pendulum of suffering.

  
They really are different yet alike. The God of Wisdom is going extremes to run away from everyone. The God of War is searching the world for someone. They are different people with different purpose but they share the same punishment. 

  
**To live. To be haunted. To be in pain.**

_**For eternity**_.


	2. the south wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God Of Wisdom = Kim Geonhak  
> God of War = Lee Seoho  
> Primordial God of the Upper Air = Kim Youngjo  
> The South Wind = Son Dongju  
> The Evening Star = Son Dongmyeong  
> God of Love = Yeo Hwanwoong  
> ???? = Lee Keonhee

It is that time of the year again. 

Being an immortal has its own perks and greatness that sometimes it makes the two Gods think that what they are experiencing- the immortality and the never-ending life itself- wasn't a punishment to begin with. There are numerous days that Geonhak and Seoho both think that maybe Heaven was kind enough to give them this ordeal as a punishment. It was light compared to what they heard of. Sure it was a lifetime worth of repentance and unknown tomorrows. But still. at least the lifetimes ago and the known yesterdays are shared together. It was better than anything else. It doesn't even feel like Heaven's wrath at all. Contrary to what they heard. It was more of a challenge per se. 

With such challenge comes the limitless trade of good stuff. First, the unlimited riches that they can acquire. Through centuries, both of them had lived a really comfortable life. Despite changing identities ever so often, the assets they own are easily transferred from their former identities to their new ones. Second, the unbounded knowledge that they now possess. Every experience has taught them a lot of things and now they carry them with such pride. Newfound wisdom is very much welcome. From the most trivial to the most extravagant. It was all stored in their brain. Third, the fact that even after almost three thousand years of being alive they still haven't aged a bit. Thus, their strength, their cores, and even their abilities never disappeared.

Life wasn't so bad after all.

Yes, everything other than their names is still with them. It actually surprised Geonhak that they weren't stripped off of their powers. The God of War and the God of Wisdom still remained as the God of War and the God of Wisdom in spite of what happened. Despite the really long journey, it really was a light punishment.

There are definitely more good things about being an immortal god than that of the bad. The only thing they both can think of is that being an immortal requires them to always leave places. Always. Without a trace. Always. Without enough memories. But they got used to it already so it doesn't feel melancholic as it sounds. It was sad. At first, Seoho found it really difficult to leave without a goodbye. But soon after, it became a routine. And now it's cool. They, especially Geonhak, never got too attached anyway.

It is that time of the year again. Or rather, it is the time of the decade again. The time to leave and settle in a different place to avoid people being suspicious of them. It is that time of the year again. _For new beginnings. For new people. For new experiences. For new life. The cycle begins again._

The last time Geonhak and Seoho saw each other was roughly thirty years ago. Seoho wanted to stay in Asia. Because he believes that it is easier to find the God of Love in the continent. They both know it was a useless hunch because one will never appear if one doesn't want to be found. It was like playing a game with zero clues about the other player. But the God of War can't trust anything other than his intuition so he, in spite of the danger of being caught for staying in the continent for too long, still stayed in Asia. Quietly looking for someone. Yearning for the love that was Love itself. Searching for his home. While Geonhak decided to be adventurous and settle in Europe, America, and just about everywhere. He reasoned that people from the West fit him more. But the God of War knows that the very real reason for his companion's action was because the God of Wisdom doesn't want to see the reincarnation of his sworn brother. Ravn is a memory for Geonhak that he's too afraid to tackle. Seoho knows that the younger God is obviously running away but he never said a thing. He was in no place to say anything about the latter after all.

Geonhak is an open book so Seoho can easily guess what is the real deal of the other's decisions. But they decided to not speak about the topic as they parted ways so the God of War stayed silent. It's not like he can judge the other's scar when he himself is wounded.

The blonde-haired immortal never had a problem settling down. It was all simple. Geonhak is good with socializing even though during his time in the Heavenly Realm, he knows more book titles than people. The God of Wisdom has read more stories than he listened to peoples' voices. In the end, it was like he grew to be someone he wasn't. The whole socializing thing. The whole companionship. The whole alcohol dependency. The whole running away. He is smarter than this, he knows. But. It crawls with a pang of massive guilt. Everything is not him. It wasn't God of Wisdom. It feels like he lost himself the same way he lost the internal battle about his existence. Everything is new. Everything is foreign. But it was still relatively easy. As easy as it is to read a book in record time but from time to time he misses the ambiance of the East. The West is fun but the East might be what he needs after all this running away. So he agreed with his friend's idea. To try the East.

The East doesn't resemble the Heavenly Realm a bit. It was different. The Heavenly Realm is warm, magical, and blue. The Gods and Goddesses are harsh. While in here, the place is cold but the humans are warm. The weather is chilly but the smiles are bursts of sunshine. Perhaps, deep inside the God of Wisdom is seeking the equally warm possibility of forgiveness that is waiting for him at the other side of the globe. Perhaps, it is hope. Perhaps, it is braveness. Perhaps, it is himself. Perhaps, it is Leedo.

They both agreed to settle in Seoul this time. For how long? Probably fifteen years. Or longer. Or shorter. It depends. It's not like they have a definite solid plan to start with. Seoho owns a four-story house in the heart of Seoul that he purchased from sixty or so years ago. It was well-kept thanks to his wealth. Again. The perks of being immortal. The asset was registered under a different name who is, according to his fake birth certificate information, his grandfather. It was a grand home to live in. Again. The perks of being immortal. And it will be a shame if they don't try living there once in their long long life so the two decided to settle there. For a change. For a purpose. For hope.

The God of War was the first to reach Seoul. Which makes sense since geographically he is nearer. He stayed in the Philippines while the other immortal stayed in Germany. He sniffed the chilly air that surrounds him. It's very much different from where he was hours ago, it was icy cold here. All blue and padded jackets. 

He sniffed the air once more. It was just like what he remembered. Cold. But somehow, his heart feels warm. It still feels like home. Maybe everywhere with the thought of meeting the God of Love is home. He smiled. It feels like the God of Love is embracing him after a long war. Tight. It feels like home. It really is. Seoul is different from the Heavenly Realm. It is the white cushion of snow while the latter is more of a hard-boiled wonderland of prison. Which is ironic because the Earth is technically his prison because this is the place where he is fulfilling the punishment given to him after he was banished from the Heavenly Realm. The Earth is his prison but why does it feel like home? Maybe because of the possibility of meeting the God of Love once again. He shrugged the thought off as he decided that it's still too early to be this sappy. 

Seoho looked at his wristwatch. He still has thirteen hours before Geonhak arrives so he decided to stroll the area for a little while. He's already done reading the books he packed and he has yet to buy new literature pieces. And to be honest, the God of War is bored. So, a little stroll in the city won't hurt him.

There are still some similarities from decades ago. He used to stay here. Probably around eighty years ago? He doesn't know. He lost count. But he knows the details. It is here. In this same neighborhood. The similarities feel a little nostalgic that he doesn't exactly know what to feel at all. He was lost in his train of thoughts when a familiar figure bumped into him. 

The God of War carefully studied the person in front of him. _Finally. Maybe fate is not too cruel. Finally. He is ready to be found. Finally._ There were so many things running on the God's mind. It was like he was electrocuted. It was like he was drowning. It was like he was falling. It was like everything is coming back all at once.

"Hwanwoong." Seoho whispered more to himself.

The shorter guy immediately apologized. "I'm so sorry. I was texting my friend. I was not careful enough. I'm sorry---" But the God of War interrupted his apology.

"Woong. It's me, Gunmin." He sounded like he was pleading. Pleading for something but he can't put it all into words. It's me. It's still me. Maybe he was pleading for a possibility of the other remembering him. It was impossible though. But still. Trying won't hurt him as much as the past centuries did. "It's me. Gunmin." He tried again.

Or maybe fate is cruel because now that the reincarnation of the God of Love is finally right in front of him, for the first time in his long life, he feels as lost as an abandoned child. And hopeless. And forgotten. It was like all the yearning was only on his side. It was like he was alone after finding the person he was looking for. 

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, Gunmin-ssi." The shorter guy smiled. It was just like what the God of War remembers. Somehow, it doesn't feel like a reincarnation but it feels like a memory. Sweet. Beautiful. Perfect. It is still like him from before. It is him. It is still Hwanwoong. Everything is the same. 

"Seoho." The God of War whispered. "I'm not Gunmin, I'm Seoho." It was inaudible. Stone cold he was. Because for the first time in his long life, the reminder of his painful yesterdays is coming back without a warning. 

The name. Right. He isn't Gunmin anymore. The moment he was banished in the Heavenly Realm, he lost the credibility to be called by the name given by the Highest God. He isn't Gunmin anymore. He now wears a different crown of personality. He now wears a name that he himself chose. He is now Seoho. Lee Seoho.

"I'm sorry." The God of War apologized as he looked in the eyes of the person who holds the universe for him. It still glows. It still stores the brightest stars of the universe. But it is not him. It is not the God of Love. Not his only love. It is not Hwanwoong. Seoho is having an internal battle on his own. Fate is cruel. The Heavenly Realm is cruel. This is torture. Being given a clueless reminder that is the person who owns the same face of the person he loves with all his might. He's confused. Seoho smiled at Hwanwoong, calming himself. "My name is Seoho." He introduced himself again. Probably properly this time. "It's nice meeting you again, love." He said before he can stop himself.

That earned a giggle from the person in front of him. Love. They sound the same. Even after three thousand years, he knows the melody of the other's laugh by heart. But it's not exactly the same without the recognition. It sounds the same but it's not the same. "I'm Hwanwoong and I don't recall introducing myself as Love." There was no bite from his tone. It was enunciated with such lightheartedness that it tethers Seoho off a bit. It feels natural. It feels warm. It feels like home. It feels like he was remembered even though it was obvious that he is indeed forgotten. Here it is again. The confusion. The fear. The hopeful beating heart. Seoho is already a memory from the other's past life. For his Hwanwoong, he is the embodiment of Love. But for this Hwanwoong, the one in front of him, Seoho is just someone he bumped with. To live. To be haunted. To be in pain. For eternity. Seoho repeated that mantra in his head. But when Hwanwoong finally reached his hands out for a handshake with a smile so bright. All Seoho can think of is immortality might not be a punishment if, in the end, he'll witness this blinding smile of his lover again. It is a gift. God of Love is his past, present, and always. It is happening again.

_He is falling in love again._

\---

It's definitely cold. It was one of those days when the sun is just there for decoration. Not providing the living creatures with warmth like it is supposed to. Cold is an understatement but nonetheless the faint earthy smell of the cold forest breeze is still enough to calm the raging anger of the God of Wisdom. It surprised him big time that he wasn't as agitated as he thought he'll be. He is, after all, sensitive to extreme weather conditions. This is still okay, he thought. Geonhak probably should thank the Forest God for this case.

The God of Wisdom looked around the vicinity. He felt lost. He was covered by the morning breeze of the cold weather of Germany just moments ago with his too-sweet-to-be-called-a-coffee-morning-coffee and now here he is. In Gyeonggido. Standing. Close to losing his temper. In the middle of the woods. Alone. As usual. 

"Winter is honestly the worst." The immortal whispered to himself as he grabbed his old wooden bow and arrow. Aiming at his newfound target. The object is warm. It emits a paradox. Perhaps, it is the very weapon's charm. Being the tiniest indication of a difference from the world around. While the place is cold, his hands feel warm because of this bow and arrow. The bow and arrow was a gift given to him by someone from the Heavenly Realm back when he was still a teen. A newly appointed God of Wisdom. Training to be the legend that he is. It's a lousy weapon but it's not like the God of Wisdom needs a more powerful one to begin with. More often than not, he uses his brain more than he uses his muscles and he wasn't a warrior so he thinks that this fits him more than anything else. Swords are heavy and impractical unless you're fighting heads on. Bows, on the other hand, are just perfect.

It was like a statement of simplicity that is similar to the simple books he had written over the course of his term in the Heavenly Realm. It is like the words he carved in the wooden tree from his secret lair. Straightforward. But hidden from everybody's judging eyes. Some days, this weapon doesn't just fit him. Some days, it is like himself. Every feather at the end of each arrow is the mirror of the syllables of his title. Of his existence. Of his knowledge. It's like his identity as a scholar. Wooden. Simple. Or maybe, he's just attached.

It was the first gift he received that is not a book after all.

The Primordial God of the Upper Air, his sworn brother, even gave him a better-looking bow upon seeing how much the God of Wisdom treasured the weapon. Made with the finest material and crafted by the most prominent smiths of the Heavenly Realm. But still, Geonhak is more attached to this specific bow in his arms. The one with warm thin stick-like arrows. The lousy wooden one. It looks fairly amateur and not as useful as the other ones he owns but this will always be his go-to. His favorite. Because this is his own simple self holding the brevity of his complicated actions. It is a reminder. It is a new-found knowledge. It is a new experience. It is a gift. From someone. 

Geonhak never even thought of throwing away this lousy weapon of his, even when it was destroyed centuries ago. It really was a complex humble reminder for him. Ultimately, it became a part of him too.

It was actually given to him as a gift by the biggest mystery of his life. It was from The South Wind, he doesn't even remember the name. Shiwon? Xion? Seon? Xiyong? Zion? They never interacted much because The South Wind is more or less considered a prisoner and not much is known about him too. He was the mystery chest no one holds the key for. He was a puzzle that even a scholar like Geonhak won't be able to solve. Ever. He was a walking interrobang. Rarely used. He was a mystery. For everyone. Even for the God of Wisdom, he was an unsolved puzzle.

So it actually surprised him when The South Wind suddenly showed up in the training arena one fine afternoon. He was treated as a prisoner for a reason not known to the realm but he wasn't locked up. He's aloof yet free. He just doesn't go out. He's a rare sight. Some say The South Wind is just too shy to leave his lair. Some say The South Wind is just antisocial. Some say he is busy with his own world. No one really knows the facts that surround the younger God. But he showed up. Without an invitation. To the training ground. While everyone was too busy thinking of a way to survive the immense training that will take place. The South Wind just showed up as if it's the most normal thing to do. And since he showed up uninvited, no one was willing to pair with him.

Except, the God of Wisdom.

As far as Geonhak can remember, that's basically their longest interaction. One day of honing their skills and strengths. Together. The younger God never showed up to the succeeding missions and Geonhak was left to do all the tasks on his own. Alone. It was obviously hard. He wasn't equipped enough and he wasn't exactly a warrior. Sure he was buff but he wasn't trained to fight in a war like this. He's more of a strategist. Like the mastermind. He's the compass of every war not a trained member of such. But Geonhak went through all of it. 

Then suddenly, on a one fine afternoon, The South Wind showed up again. Like the last time, he acted like it's normal. Like the last time, the God of Wisdom is perplexed. But this time, he never talked to him nor interacted with him about a plan like from days ago. The South Wind just gave him a bow and a set of arrows. Then, The South Wind disappeared the same way he appeared.

The memory bubble bursted as quickly as it appeared when the unlucky target moved. The God of Wisdom steadied his posture. A tradition. This was a tradition he started after he left the Heavenly Realm. Geonhak knows that he's not supposed to leave a trace. It was an unspoken rule about being alive for too long to be as silent as possible. To be as unseen as they can. But he is the God of Wisdom. The only God who dueled the Highest God. The strategist who killed the King of the Underworld. The traitor responsible for the death of The Primordial God of the Upper Air. If anything, his existence alone is chaos.

Geonhak is never silent. Geonhak is the loudness the world, even the Heaven, is not prepared for. He steadied his hand. This is his trace. His mirror--- the single arrow pierced in the heart of some unlucky living creature. This is his trace. The rebellion. This is his trace. The memory. The pain. The blood. He breathed. Counted. One. Two. Three. Shoot.

"Are you seriously going to kill my Doongdoongie with that ugly weapon of yours?" An unfamiliar voice startled the God of Wisdom. He cursed himself for not thoroughly checking his surroundings before aiming at a target. Geonhak was about to turn around to talk to the other person when suddenly he felt a gun being pointed at his back. "Hands up or I'll shoot you." The intruder warned.

Geonhak sighed as he recalled his conversation with Seoho a few hours ago when he called the other immortal to proudly inform him that no problem will arise if he were to do this. So much for being fine and free from trouble. Really. His chaotic rebellion is nothing without troubles. Maybe, the God of War is also able to see the future and he knows this will happen. Seoho is an absolute bastard. Geonhak thought as he tried to think of a course of action to save himself from bigger troubles. The God of Wisdom carefully placed his bow and arrow at the ground and pushed his hands up in the air. "Look---" He tried to reason out but he was interrupted again. His patience is wearing thin.

"Mr. Blonde dude, you are caught in the act. I'll make sure the world will know how you tried to hurt my precious Doongdoongie. I'll report you to---"  
Doongdoongie? So the dog has a name. And even an owner too. Ridiculous. The God of Wisdom is starting to feel seriously irritated by the other person. The cold is already too much for him and this guy is obviously not helping at all. He finally decided to turn around and talk his way out. Geonhak is good with words, he'll definitely make this person let him go with nothing but a warning. "Look. I wasn't aware that he's not a lost wildlife. I don't even know that that thing has a name. I thought we're in a forest, okay? You don't have to be this harsh. I just really like hunting."

The other rolled his eyes at that.

"And you're threatening me right now. In fact, what you are doing is illegal. Please put the gun down, Sir."

So much for being great with words. He is too agitated to speak eloquently but to his surprise, the other sighed as if there's no plausible choice available for him. "I'm not going to let this slide. Just so you know." The other said as he removed the gun from the God of Wisdom's back.

Geonhak chuckled. "I am not asking you to let this slide. I'm asking you to be more rational. It's not like I already killed Doongdoongie. Look, he's all alive and kicking."

"She. She's a she." The owner of his almost victim informed him. Cute. The God of Wisdom thought.

"Oh. A very informative knowledge, I see."

"Fuck off. Let's go."

"Where?"

"I told you, I'm not letting this slide." The guy then proceeded to grab his forearm. It hurts a bit but it's not like he can't tolerate such pain. He's been through worse. Like in the arena when he was alone fighting off a monster when his partner, the mystery that is The South Wind, ditched him. He was bruised all over and that is partly because of the younger God. Then it hit the God of Wisdom.

The person beside him.

He is a distant memory from the Heavenly Realm. 

  
It's The South Wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes there's past!seowoong too HAHAHA idk i'm not really sure with what i'm writing


	3. the boy who lived.

The God of War is a legend.

A living legend about the brave young boy who fought for the realm against the rebels and ultimately won. It was a clean success. With only a few casualties. And with such outcome, he became the embodiment of greatness and everything good in no time. The God of War is already a distinguished figure at the tender age of eighteen. Some elders say that he could have attained the title Primordial God of the Upper-Air if he were the son of the Highest God. He was also even considered a better warrior too. They argue that the young god was best fit for such title and that his talent, even at such a young age, was undoubtedly equal to Heaven. He was the greatest. Considered as the cream of the crop. The best of the best. The epitome of a perfect figure for the future generations to look up to. The subject of everybody's compliments. The young god who rose to fame with his skills alone.

With his ability, strength, and talent. The God of War went up the ladder in no time.

He is the God of War and also became equals with the Primordial God of the Upper-Air. Treated as if he were the son of the Highest God. It was fun and fulfilling. Being recognized, being respected, and being dubbed as a living legend by those higher beings who once taught him back when he was struggling. It somehow made him feel like he was reborn. They showered him with gifts and made sure he was satisfied in every way. He had an army of his own and a training ground all for himself. The Highest God even gave him his name. Gunmin. He heard from an elder that the name was supposed to be given to the Highest God's youngest son whose whereabouts are unknown.

It still electrified his burning desire for recognition though. Somehow, he thinks that such circumstance suits him. Being given a name he wasn't supposed to have. It's just like how this all treatment would have never started if he weren't at that war.

The battle that started it all.

The young god believes that it was, in all actuality, all pure luck that he was able to lead such a huge risky war. The Primordial God of the Upper-Air was supposed to lead the battle but due to personal reasons, the other backed out from the long-planned battle and stood at the gate of the Underworld for so long. No one knew what really happened after but there were circulating rumors that the Primordial God of the Upper-Air was dragged by the strongest elders and he suffered from a lot of injuries for fighting back, and thus, all his other duties were transferred to his sworn brother, his second-in-line, the God of Wisdom. But the God of Wisdom was never a warrior. Sure, he knows how to handle a sword but he never fought in a war before so it will most probably lead to an inevitable disaster if they made someone unexperienced be the head of such an important battle. So they, the elders and those with powers, decided to give the vacant position to the God of War. They pushed for him and, by how the young god describes it, by the reason of sheer luck, it all went well.

After that, Gunmin vowed to make a bigger name for himself. He saw how easy it was to achieve all the recognition, power, and fame. But he also saw how easy it was to give it all away to another being. In an instant, what was supposed to be Ravn's became Leedo's. In an instant, what was supposed to be Leedo's became Gunmin's. In an instant, what was supposed to be another being's name became his. Gunmin. 

It was probably because of those that he became obsessed with winning a war. He became so engrossed with such that he embodied the horrid reality of his title. The God of War. Gunmin became a different being and somehow he lost himself in the process. He became the only being who feels at ease when others are dying. He became the only being who laughed when the others are shaking from the crippling fear of tomorrows that might never come. He became the only being who was ruthless to taste an enemy's blood when everyone was puking at the overpowering smell of the metallic red liquid.

Gunmin started joining other wars outside the Heavenly Realm too. He reasoned that it was his sense of duty but he cannot kid himself long. It was because of his growing ego of being bigger, of attaining an even greater title, of having an even more splendor of support. In the guise of helping humans, he went to their realm. It wasn't called Earth back then. It wasn't pleasant back then too. There are wars everywhere. People are continuously fighting for power and recognition. It's really funny how it all resembles the case in the Heavenly Realm too. Bloodied red. Sad blue. Cold gaze. Chaos. It's like the Gods and the humans mirror each other despite their obvious differences.

The never-ending battle in the human realm became too much that the greater beings-- the elders, and even the Highest God himself--decided to get involved. They let their greatest legend, the God of War, be deployed at the human realm to bring peace and aid the powerless. Soon after, the Primordial God of the Upper Air's injuries healed and he, too, was deployed. The two managed to stop the tragedy that is yet to come and because of that, shrines were built. The God of War became even more famous and he did not just become a legend, he became a story that was passed from generations. Gunmin is satisfied with this.

It was really fulfilling. Seeing how his statue is bigger than Ravn's. Even in the human realm, Gunmin is a better tale to tell. Yet, still, he never saw the other get jealous of him and his even greater achievements. It made him feel like his enormous effort just to attain his current reputation was all in vain. He questioned himself over and over again.

Was it all worth it? Was it not?

He left the human realm after. He went back to the Heavenly Realm to think things over. Thoroughly. As the memories flood in his mind, Gunmin felt disgusted that he was, for a moment, blinded by his achievements. The God of War locked himself in his lair. What he had made him lose himself. What he received from the world made him lose his soul. What was not his made him lose what was his. He mourned by himself---for himself---for a long period of time. He's sure that the elders will strip him off his reputation now that he's not making a name for himself but just he doesn't care. Ravn should get what he should have gotten in the very first place. Gunmin felt bitter. He stole the spotlight away from the other god. So as an apology, he decided to give him the Sword of the Phoenix Mountain, the sword he received from an elder who used to be a talented swordsmith. The elder told him that only the strongest can use the weapon to its highest potential and he knows he can't do it any longer. Maybe he had never unleashed the highest potential of the sword from the very beginning.

The God of War packed the gift and headed to the Primordial God of the Upper Air's lair. The place was certainly just like his. It was huge with high walls painted with gold. Everything screams status. Ravn is really the eldest son of the Highest God. Gunmin saw the intricate architecture of the place. This is just like his lair. Somehow, it really felt like Gunmin was treated equal to the other but he knows in his heart that he'll never be like the other. But he already accepted that and he's not here to be melancholic with such fact so he shrugged the thought off. He was informed that someone is also waiting for Ravn but the Primordial God of the Upper-Air still isn't home so he was advised to wait for him at the training ground.

Gunmin was met with cold air. He probably forgot about the cold weather of the Heavenly Realm as he was basked with the warm embrace of the inside of his home for a while already. He shivered a little but it was not something he can't endure. He looked around to examine how similar their grounds are and he was surprised to see another being, sitting too comfortably at the ground. He wasn't familiar with the other but he, nonetheless, bowed to show his respect. The other immediately noticed his presence and flashed him a smile. It looks natural that Gunmin felt a pang on his chest.

"Gunmin? Are you really Gunmin? The God of War?"

He nodded at the stranger. Not entirely in the mood for a conversation. He had been all by himself and his own thoughts for so long that he forgot how to talk to anyone, he felt idly awkward. But he likes to believe that he is everything but rude so he decided to reply. Taking little steps to come back to himself. "Yes. My name is Gunmin."

The other young god stood up from his position, still with that smile of his. "I'm Hwanwoong. The God of Love.'"  
\--  
  
They are lost.

It's an obvious nightmare. Dongju thought. He should know the way out. He's been in this very same forest a couple of times already. He always camps here. Sometimes alone. Sometimes with Dongmyeong. And Doongdoongie will always run after something. He should know the way out. But here he is now, holding a much bigger boy hostage while mentally panicking about the possibility of dying in the middle of a forest because he took the wrong turn while listening to the other rumble about a certain tale. 

It was the blonde's fault. Dongju concluded.

"So that was how they met. Gunmin and Hwanwoong. The God of War and The God of Love."

"What are you doing?" Dongju asked the person beside him, with his eyebrow twitched in utter (read: fake) annoyance. He just finished lecturing the other about the danger of hurting innocent animals, then suddenly, the almost-murderer-blonde-head started talking about some story Dongju can't comprehend. A tale that was about the God of War with a name never meant for him. Gunmin. A tale about the God of War who became the embodiment of his own pain. Bloodshed. A tale about the God of War with status, fame, success but without happiness. A tale about the God of War who lived despite everything.

A tale about the God of War who redeemed himself before losing more of him.

Somehow, it affected him in a way-- like Dongju is most definitely sure he felt something burn at the darkest pit of his mind-- but the human reincarnation of The South Wind wasn't entirely sure why. He obviously heard better stories from more eloquent speakers but due to some strange reasons he can't point out, this specific piece of fiction or whatever it is, from the person he wasn't even well acquainted with, is clouding him. Wholly. Like a plague. Both the story and the speaker are more than ready to invade his sanity. And Dongju was not ready for such. So he interrupted the story. Not really sure why he was agitated for something as small as this. Not really sure why it makes him feel things. Not really sure why he was even having such thoughts about something that's not real. 

The person beside him did not reply. So Dongju just sighed as he held the other's arm tighter. As a habit. The story surprised him to be really honest. If it weren't for the discomfort he'll probably bug the other about the gist of which. He's naturally a curious person about surprising things. And the story is surprising because it is different. What he just heard from the blonde-haired guy was entirely different from what he was accustomed to. Dongju knew about the tale of Cupid and Psyche but never this. The God of Love with the God of War. They are two too different personalities. It's crazy and surprising and it shouldn't make sense. War with his weakness. War with his madness. War with himself. War who lost himself. War who lived. But, he was down with the idea of welcoming the possibility of such myth. Or whatever that is. However, of course, Dongju won't let the other know about how interested he was and he can't let such agitate his peaceful mind much longer. Because, obviously, they're still in the middle of the forest. Lost. It's not the perfect time for a bedtime story.

"Look." He raised an eyebrow as he heaved a sigh for the nth time of the day. Trying his best to look as offhand about the tale as possible. He's glad that he's fairly talented with faking a poker face. Such talent comes in handy in situations like this one. "I am not in the mood for your nonsense. I'd appreciate it if you let me finish what I am trying to say here." He informed the other. "Listen to me. I won't hesitate to poke your eyes with these arrows I'm holding if you don't stop talking about this Gunmin Hwanwoong Gods or whatever."

"Not interested but you remember their names." Geonhak chuckled at the other's reaction after hearing his reply. The God of Wisdom expected that to be really honest but he's curious if the other remembers, even just a tiny bit. He looked at the person beside him. Remembering how The South Wind used to look like. He's petite. A bit feminine but he was smart. He knows how to utilize weapons. He knows when to attack. He knows which weak point to touch. The South Wind is gifted. It's a shame he was not properly trained.

He mentally slapped himself. This is not him. This is not Geonhak. Throughout his long life, for three long centuries, never once did he visited a memory. Everything about the Heavenly Realm was a humiliating past he was dying to bury. But here he is, repeating a memory, looking for a similarity, unfolding a mystery. In the form of Dongju's expressive eyes.

Geonhak held the South Wind's hand that was snaked around his after a few moments of examining the other. Mirroring his biggest life's biggest mystery. "You won't tell me about you so I'll tell you about my brother's personal favorite tale. So where was I? Ah. Right. Their first encounter. So, after that the God of War----"

"What's your favorite tale?" The South Wind interrupted him. "I don't really need to know about your brother's preferences. But I want to know yours." Dongju stated before he can stop himself.

"I don't have one." The God of Wisdom honestly replied. Obviously taken aback. He shrugged his shoulders, nervous. It was stupid. Telling the South Wind about this as if it was just a vivid memory when in fact it was from lifetimes ago. It was stupid. Not being himself. Acting brave. Acting like he was all ready to embrace his yesterdays. Geonhak faked a smile. "I don't like these kinds of stories."

"I'm Dongju." The other introduced. Geonhak looked at The South Wind, confused by the sudden introduction from the brunette but still urging him to continue. Sending the other a gaze that challenges his soul inside. Sending the other a gaze that tells him how he is willing to listen. To know him. To know the answer to such puzzle. It feels easy. The human reincarnation of The South Wind giggled at the turn of events before he continued. Earlier he was pointing a fake gun at this guy and now he's acting all friendly with him. He chuckled as he looked at their hands. Connected. Warm. Together.

Maybe Dongmyeong is right. Sometimes, Dongju just does not use his head.

"I have a twin brother and he's somewhere waiting for me at the forest entrance. Dongmyeong. That's his name. I'm born on the cold breeze on the night of January 10, year 2000. I am not a police officer and, yes, I do carry a fake gun sometimes." Dongju looked at the God of Wisdom as they stopped walking feeling a bit exhausted for walking for too long. "And you are? Come to think of it, you keep asking me about who I am but you never even told me your name. You told me about Gunmin but you never told me about who you are."

"Wait." The God of Wisdom held his hands up. Still careful not to remove the arms snaked around his. Digesting the sudden flow of information about the other. It felt too easy and the immortal wondered if he were persistent enough about knowing the other back then too, maybe Leedo would have been able to know the South Wind a lot better too. Maybe he won't just be a mystery for him. Maybe he'll hold the key to his whole existence. He shook the thought out of his mind. This isn't him. He should never look back because it will only hurt him more. He should stop acting brave. "For someone who quote hates unquote me, you're fairly comfortable with sharing those things, huh?"

"So what's your name?" The younger squinted his pretty sparkly eyes at the question and Geonhak softly smiled at the other's cuteness. "And why were you in the forest?" The South Wind asked The God of Wisdom. No. Dongju. Dongju asked him.

_Dongju asked Geonhak._

"I told you, I was lost." He tried to explain himself but Dongju shook his head and squeezed his arms jokingly.

"Name. I asked for your name first."

"Geonhak. Kim Geonhak."

"So you were lost?"

He nodded. "I lived most of my life in the West. I have a cousin, we are not related by blood but we are cousins by papers. I call him brother. Sometimes I call him fucker too." That earned a peal of carefree laughter from the Dongju. "He was the one who told me about the story I recited earlier. I'm born on a rainy night. I think I'm three years older than you so should stop threatening me every single minute." At least, according to his current papers, Kim Geonhak was born in 1997.

"How about your job?"

"Currently jobless. Today's my first day here in Korea and you just have to ruin my plans." Dongju jokingly darted glaring daggers at him for that but Geonhak held back his smile. The other is all bark and growl. It's obvious. He's just like him. An open book with a secret story.

"Fuck you."

"No, thank you. I'm still jetlagged but I might take the offer soon." Geonhak joked and the other flashed him a middle finger as a comeback. Cute. Geonhak thought. "Can I ask you something?"

Dongju looked at him, curious. "You already did. But go on."

"Did you remember something when I was sharing the tale?"

"What do you mean?"

Geonhak calmed himself looking straight in the other's eyes. Trying to a tale that is The South wind. He was entranced with the beauty of such orbs. He never remembered the shape of The South Wind's eyes but he'll remember Dongju's. He's sure of it. It's really pretty. It's drawing him in and he's more willing to swim. "Like flashes of memories? Like people, I mean Gods, in a palace filled with---"

"Are you high?" The other tried to lighten the atmosphere. Suddenly, he felt awkward under the older's scrutinizing. It was electrifying. The other's gaze is. "You're talking nonsense," Dongju whispered as he tried to look away.

"You don't, right?"

"I really don't get you."

"I'm taking that as a no."

Dongju rolled his eyes as a response. The God of War smiled. This time it's much genuine. Geonhak dropped the scrutinizing gaze and just focused on what is in front of him. Dongju. His eyes twinkled and the cold breeze made his cheeks a bit redder. He's cold. "That's great then."

"Why?" Dongju asked him as he turned around to study the place they are currently in. His twin brother is probably worried right now. He should hurry and figure things out now. He sighed. What Dongju knows is that they are still in the middle of the forest. What he doesn't know is how they'll get out of here.

"I'm safe with you." Geonhak murmured.

"I almost shot you with my fake gun." The South Wind tried to joke. "You're not safe with me. I might even bite you to death right here right now."

"I'm safe with you." Geonhak repeated. Louder this time. He remembered that in a way The South Wind saved him back then too. No matter what. The South Wind and Dongju saved him. He's safe with him. Dongju stopped examining the surroundings and he faced Geonhak. Suddenly, The God of Wisdom was perplexed. They're near enough to exchange breathes but not near enough for a kiss. It's safe. The God of Wisdom felt so Geonhak leaned closer and whispered. "Close your eyes." 

Dongju was supposed to roll his eyes and continue bugging his memory for a way out. But instead, he closed his eyes. Trusting Geonhak like this. The God of Wisdom held his cheeks with both his hands. Dongju leaned into the touch. It was like he was intoxicated and he can't think straight. Geonhak was wrong. Dongju's the one who was safe with him. Not the other way around.

"Trust me." Geonhak whispered as he leaned closer to Dongju's face. Just a few centimeters and then they might kiss. "Trust me, Dongju." Geonhak repeated as he caressed the other's soft yet chiseled cheeks. "Trust me. You're safe with me."

Dongju, for some strange reason, nodded. He really was intoxicated. "Trust me Dongju. The same way I trusted you with this story."

And everything went black.  
\--

"Oh?" Dongmyeong looked at his twin brother. Saying that he was confused in the scene sprawled right in front of him is an understatement. Dongmyeong was beyond shocked. There's just not enough words to describe the whole thing. After Doongdoongie ran after a squirrel or something, Dongju went to look for his dog. It's not their first time camping together so he is certain that Dongju should know the way out. He was expecting his twin brother to come back with his husky. Not this. He was expecting Dongju with a slumped shoulder silently cursing his dog for being too active. Not this. He was expecting Dongju to blame him for everything. Not this. He was expecting Dongju holding Doongdoongie's leash.

What he was not expecting is _this_.

Dongju knocked out in someone's arm with the dog following after them. It took him a few seconds before finally gathering his senses. "Dongju!" He called his twin brother as he rushed over them. "What happened? Was he attacked? Do we need to go to the hospital?" He hurriedly asked the stranger holding his brother like his life depended on it. Dongmyeong was panicking but at least his brother is not bleeding. No signs of broken bones too. Dongju's just... comfortable in the arms of someone. 

"No. Dongju just passed out. Where's your car?" Dongmyeong pointed at the car parked on the main road. The stranger nodded and Dongmyeong followed them while holding Doongdoongie's leash. He's not gonna risk the possibility of another squirrel ruining their plans to finally go home. "What happened?" Dongmyeong asked as the stranger was placing Dongju in the backseat. The stranger made sure Dongju was in a comfortable position before he turned around to reply.

"He passed out."

"Oh." Dongmyeong nodded. "You are?"

"Someone passing by. I was hunting when your brother saw me. We walked around trying to find the way out then he passed out. He's probably dehydrated. Make sure that he drinks water after he wakes up, okay?" The stranger said. "Here's his gun. And here's my bow and arrows." Dongmyeong looked confused. "He told me he'll confiscate it. I'll get going then."

Dongmyeong nodded. As he grabbed both objects from the stranger. He looked at Dongju, peacefully sleeping at the backseat and back to the God of Wisdom. "Do you want to come with us? As a thank you for keeping my twin brother safe."

"No. I think I can manage."

"I don't see any car around."

Geonhak contemplated but he is too tired to use his power to teleport himself to Seoul, he looked at the sleeping Dongju as he replied. Exhaustion clearly eating him up. "Sure."

Contrary to his expectation. If he even has one. The whole ride was not quiet. In fact, Dongmyeong kept asking him about trivial things. Like. What is his name? Where did he get his hair done? Why is he hunting in a no-hunt-forest-zone? Why is he using an old bow and arrow? Why is he not wearing a padded coat? He answered. Carefully. He doesn't want the other to find out. Dongmyeong just nodded at each answer before throwing another useless question. He's much hyper than Dongju, Geonhak noted. 

"Can I ask you something?" Geonhak asked Dongmyeong. The other looked at him using the mirror and smiled. "You already did. But go on."

Geonhak mentally chuckled. They really are twins despite their obvious differences. That was what Dongju replied to him earlier too. "Why are you not questioning everything?"

Dongmyeong smiled. Geonhak noticed that they don't look similar but this is also a similarity. They smile the way. Like it was easy. Like it's a hidden talent. Like it's life. "Ju will tell me everything after he wakes up. Or maybe not everything. But he'll tell me about you. I'll save myself from repetition."

Geonhak nodded and he turned to look at The South Wind, who was sleeping peacefully on his lap.

"Dongju trusts you. I don't know? Twin things, I guess? I can feel that he trusts you so I won't go around interrogating you for something when you kept him safe."

Unconsciously, the God of Wisdom smiled as he played with Dongju's brown hair. He untangled the messy locks carefully as he hummed a melody. The South Wind. He really can't remember the name. "Sleep well, Dongju." Geonhak chanted as he kept massaging the other's temple.

"Xion."

"What?"

"The name that was given to him by the Highest God. He was Xion." And it only took a second after that information before Geonhak pieced together the puzzle that Dongmyeong is The Evening Star. The Evening Star. The Primordial God of the Upper-Air's half brother. The illegitimate son of the Highest God. The Evening Star who was there at the gates of Heaven to stop him from leaving. The Evening Star. Dongmyeong. The sole witness to the murder of the King of the Underworld. "Don't worry, Leedo. Ju doesn't remember anything at all."

"But you do." The God of Wisdom wants to run away. Wants to burry himself and drink himself to oblivion. This can't be real.

"I do. I remember."

"Why?" Geonhak asked exasperated. He was shaking and like magic, Dongju snuggled closer to him. _I'm safe with you._ It looks like Dongju is consoling him. "Just. Why?"

Dongmyeong shrugged at the question. "I don't know."

Geonhak looked at Dongmyeong through the mirror. "What's your name back then?" 

"Dongmyeong. I retained my own name because it was never from them from the very beginning. I was called Dongmyeong because I am Dongmyeong. You were Leedo because the Highest God told you you're Leedo. And now, you're Geonhak because you are. It's that simple. Once we leave the place, the first thing we lose is the name. I did not. Because it was mine from the very first place." It should not make sense but Geonhak understood everything. He continued playing with Dongju's hair like he was a porcelain doll. Dongju smiled a bit and Geonhak felt all his troubles disappear. He is safe with Dongju. He mentally told himself. He is safe with Dongju.

The God of Wisdom chuckled. "Why are you all coming back?"

"Maybe the punishment is finally ending?" Dongmyeong replied as he continued driving.

The God of Wisdom shook his head. "Or maybe, it's finally _starting_."


	4. the red thread.

It was weird.

The feeling bubbling inside his chest at the very moment. There was heavy tension greedily fighting its way to be released. There was excruciating pain tearing his lonely sad heart in a sadistic manner, killing his sanity— _slowly_ , _heartlessly_ and _painfully_ all at once. The South Wind got up. Brushed his messy brown locks in an upward manner. In a way he can. In a way he liked. Like a good for nothing experimental magic taught by some lowlife wizard they follow at first but went their own ways after a few seconds.

It was weird.

How the night sky is filled with stars when his world is nothing but a dark tunnel of forever. The Heavenly Realm seems to be celebrating while he is imprisoned here on his lair. No lights. No brightness. No company. Feeling everything. Close to losing the internal battle that was inevitably his future. Close to being succumbed to his forbidding destiny. Close to losing the remaining ounce of hope he tried to build. Xion deeply breathed and lightly shook his head. Hair strands falling in every direction. Like an abandoned child running away from the stash of gruesome monsters in the middle of a training ground. Like a runaway thief getting caught by the tired unsympathetic warrior of some God’s lair. Like a broken weapon thrown at a mud of the dead’s fresh red blood. Clumsily, The South Wind tore his gaze away from the white boring ceiling of his equally boring room. Lair. Or prison. He chuckled. Prison seems like a better term.

With one last hard grip on his hair. Xion closed his eyes.

Again.

It was dark, darker than the ugly bag under his beautiful eyes. But closing his eyes after a very long day is his favorite thing to do. A hobby he fell deeply in love with. Because he is a lost child whenever the harsh reality of his hopeless destiny is played on his mind. Suddenly, the never-ending reminder visits him again. Continuously playing with his already wrecked sanity.

Perhaps, destiny is inevitable and fate is cruel.

His knuckles are white. His lips are paler than a white sheet of paper. Blank canvas it is. His eyes are swollen from the unceasing flow of his endless tears. His lips chapped and mouth dry from the countless need to replenish water in his system. He was exhausted and drained. But he did not do anything. For he is just a lost child. He did not act on such call. For he is an abandoned God. Left to perish alone. Left to receive an unavoidable punishment.

Stop.

Xion whispered.

Over and over again.

As if that'll save him from his overly complicated destiny. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. He repeated like a mantra. A mantra. A prayer. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop.

Stop.

**A prayer that was never heard.**

As usual, it took The South Wind more than an hour before he finally calmed down. It's always like this. When the moon shines the brightest a certain lost boy is becoming closer to his destiny. Minutes and even hours of building up a facade just so he can fool himself that he is alright. That everything is okay. That everything will be okay. That this fate might just be a challenge. And he’ll get through it. He hopes. Maybe The South Wind really is just a lost boy inside. Because no God would fool himself. Maybe the South Wind really is just a lost boy inside. Because no God would hope for an escape route while not doing anything at all. Maybe The South Wind really is just a lost boy inside. Because no God is this helpless.

It was weird. How he can accept and not accept his destiny at the same time. Xion gulped down the troubles. It’s no use thinking about this. No one can save him from this. Even himself.

This is his destiny. To become the King of the Underworld. To lose everything. _To be alone._

This is his choice. Because it’s either this cruel fate or nothing at all. Xion laughed at his misfortune. It was the Highest God who made a mistake but why is he and The Evening Star being forsaken for something they have no control over. This is his destiny. To be given the ugliest tomorrows because of the fucked-up mistakes of those with power. The South Wind is a victim of this atrocity but he can’t speak up. Not when the other elders are tight-lipped about this. Not when no one is taking his side. Seemingly aware that one word about this will get them damned by Heaven too. It is unfair. But it is what it is.

Xion looked at the chain decorating his skinny wrists. If his guess is right. This chain is made not only to lock him up in this boring room of his but also to control his power. Or to give him the taste of his own power. The inflicting pain. The inflicting bleakness. The inflicting void of the heaviest emotions. Xion is yet to become the King of the Underworld but The South Wind is already feeling all signs of life leave him right this instant. The tears are knocking by the corner of his eyes again ready to act and ruin the peaceful demeanor he had just tried to fake.

He counted. One. Two. Three. Four. Five--

The night was gone.

But the painful reminder for tomorrow stayed.

\--

For The South Wind, waking up is a fiery red blazing heat with a pregnant distorted body. It's unimaginable. It doesn't make sense. It's overall wicked. It's an ugly comparison. But since, Xion is born without a choice. He threw away the earlier horrid comparison somewhere in the deep black corner of his mind and just decided to compare it with a kitten.

An innocent little kitten with an obnoxious life ahead.

An innocent little kitten born with the curse of the world.

An innocent little kitten who was destined to bear the sufferings of everyone.

An innocent little kitten who was training to be worst.

An innocent little kitten raised to be the punching bag of those with power.

An innocent little kitten with a scripted life.

An innocent cute little brown kitten recklessly abandoned by its previous hot-headed owner. In this case, his father. The Highest God. Vulnerable to the freezing cold of the streets, exposed to the strong winds of the melancholic horrid rain, and weak to the atrocious cruelty of the wilderness.

Maybe Xion really is an innocent little kitten. Just learning how to sweetly purr people who pet him in a gentle manner, not minding his dirty ears and equally muddy paws. Maybe Xion really is an innocent little kitten all ready to jump from excitement when a kind stranger offers him food to help him soothe his growling painful empty stomach. Maybe Xion really is an innocent little kitten drawn to the smell of the enticing aroma of his favorite cat food. Maybe Xion really is an innocent little kitten singing his favorite mewls to the deaf crowd that shuts him out.

Maybe his unlucky soul was still just trying to learn all of those tricks. But Xion is an unlucky brown kitten. For a blazing red car with non-functioning headlights destroyed his frail body in a gruesome manner. Wild. Wild. Wild. Cruel. Bloody. Red. But he is not going to die. This is the appropriate comparison that he was forming. He chuckled. His soul will shred into pieces soon. However, he’ll live to feel it as the King of the Underworld. Being the King of the Underworld is shit. It is such a grandiose title for such cruel fate.

Xion opened his eyes when the words rumbling on his mind stopped coming. It’s peaceful, he noted. It’s the morning already.

The South Wind was greeted by the youthful smile of his twin brother. Dongmyeong, who was not given a name but instead was given a similar destiny. Dongmyeong, who is The Evening Star, the optimism of both their worlds combined. Xion wondered that may one of the reasons why he was this melancholic is because his twin brother stole his happiness. Away from him. It doesn’t make sense. Dongmyeong smiled at him again. This, also, does not make sense.

“Why are you here?” He asked groggily. Voice raw. He looked around and noticed that the chains were no longer around his skinny wrists but the red marks and bruises are still visible. It was a reminder of the yesterday that will soon fade away. Like his status as The South Wind. He is a day closer to being the King of the Underworld.

“Happy birthday twin brother.” Right. It’s their birthday today. That explains the chain. They finally disappeared because he’s reached the appropriate age. He was not closer to being the King of the Underworld. Today, he is no longer The South Wind. Xion laughed at this. His destiny came sooner than expected and he’s still yet to be fully ready. It’s indeed a fucked-up set-up. “Can you believe it? We’re finally fifteen!” Dongmyeong clapped his hands. There it is again. The optimism.

Xion shrugged his shoulder as he stretched his arms. Muscles aching everywhere. He looked around and felt that the air is a little chilly today. Heavenly Realm is supposed to be warm and sunny. It’s weird. “Today’s the training day for young Gods like us, right? I think it’ll rain today.”

Dongmyeong nodded and did not bother telling his twin brother that it will not rain today because it already rained last night. While the stars are dancing the rain heavily poured as if trying to console the two of them. In a way they can. Dongmyeong yawned but still kept his smile. Unlike Xion, The Evening Star did not sleep a wink. “Yup! But we’re both not on the list. Which is quite a good thing? I heard it’s exhausting for non-warriors like us.”

“You are a warrior, Dongmyeong.” 

The Evening Star shook his head. This time he lost his smile. “I am not.”

“You are. And don’t you want to train with people our age?”

“No. I am not going to train myself. I’m not going to hone my skills or whatever.”

Xion looked at his twin brother and he noticed the dark circles under his eyes. Somehow, it looks similar to his. They really are twins. “I’m sorry.” He apologized.

Dongmyeong was never given a name but he was given a bleak cruel future. Just like the South Wind. Xion is destined to experience the sufferings, mistakes, and loud cries of the world. The former South Wind is destined to be the ruler of the Underworld and bring chaos to the world. His soul is supposed to crumple for every mistake of the world. He was supposed to be the shield for every madness. While the nameless older twin was given the destiny of a choice. To kill their innocent half-brother. Their half-brother who welcomed them with open arms. Their half-brother who provided shelter for them. Their half-brother who gave them half his riches when he heard about the state of his younger brothers. Their half-brother who was brave enough to talk back to the Highest God. Their half-brother who made sure to protect them in a way he can. Their half-brother. The Primordial God of the Upper Air. Ravn. The nameless evening star was never given a name. But he was given a choice to kill The Primordial God of the Upper-Air and steal his name. It’s survival. A choice fate gave him since Dongmyeong is the older twin. It was supposed to be a privilege. A lighter destiny. A lighter punishment. But The Evening Star shrugged it off and gave himself a name of his own. Dongmyeong.

“It’s okay, Xion.” Then his smile is back again.

-

“Dongju.” Geonhak muttered in his usual low tone. “I think we’re already here. You should wake up.” The God of Wisdom tried to lightly tap Dongju’s narrow shoulders again but the sleeping guy remained rooted on his spot. Comfortable breathing rises in and out of him.

The God of Wisdom chuckled at the sight and decided to just let Dongju sleep for a little longer. He’s probably too tired or the charm worked too much on him. It was never the God of Wisdom’s intention to charm the brunette but Geonhak can’t risk his abilities exposed and the two of them need to get out that forest. And. It just so happened that the easiest way out is to use a portal and the God of Wisdom can’t scare the younger away with such sight. So, he decided to charm Dongju. Knock his consciousness and find the forest entrance through portals.

Geonhak gently grasped both Dongju’s soft cheeks. Just like earlier. This feels like an easy memory. The God of Wisdom noted. “Sleep well, Xion.” He whispered as he lovingly caressed the younger’s cheeks.

This feels natural. But still, he finds it weird how easy it was for him to revisit a memory, to talk to The South Wind, to open up and to feel things again.

Dongmyeong looked at the sight of his sleeping twin brother through the mirror as he parked the car. “Ju, you’re getting too comfortable.” He commented to no one in particular.

Geonhak smiled at him and the human reincarnation of The Evening Star pursed his lips tight. Considering whether to tell Geonhak something but he decided against it. “Come on, Doongdoongie. Help me unpack my things.

“Are you leaving Dongju here?”

“He’s with you. He’ll be safe. And I won’t take long.”

“Okay.”

“Don’t worry I’ll leave the heater on. I don’t think it’s nice to leave my brother freeze to death in the arms of his former partner.”

Geonhak just nodded at that and The Evening Star left with the dog. The God of Wisdom studied the soft features of the man sleeping on his lap. “Xion. Was that really your name?”

He tried his best to remember that day again. He bugged his mind to let him piece the puzzle pieces together. For the first time in his life, he wants to remember his life from the Heavenly Realm. He tried but unfortunately, failure is what welcomed him. It’s a memory from lifetimes ago. Geonhak can’t even remember what he was wearing that day. Much alone the person who was with him. All he remembers is the exhaustion. “Let me remember you.” Still nothing. “Come on, Xion. I want to remember you.”

After a few moments, he stopped trying. It was hopeless. “I shouldn’t remember you, right? You’ll reopen my wounds. I don’t think it’s fair but I’m drawn to you. I need to know you.” Geonhak is talking to himself. Filling the deafening stillness of the world with his monologue. He was greeted by silence. “Maybe you are my punishment, Dongju.”

The God of Wisdom is talking nonsense but he is overwhelmed and he can’t even explain his emotions. He is eloquent. He knows his way with words. But suddenly, it was like all his knowledge is neglecting him.

“Wake up, Dongju.” He said instead. “I promise I will know you more tomorrow than I do today. So, wake up, Dongju.” With that, he tightly closed his eyes trying to stop the tears threatening to fall down his eyes.

“Wake up and let me know you.”

As if on cue, Dongju’s eyes fluttered a bit. He breathed in the familiar scent of the city before he finally opened them completely. Dongju is confused upon seeing an unfamiliar face, then the memories flashed. He sighed. Relief washing over him.

He’s home.

The brunette noticed that the blonde-haired still has his eyes close so he lightly patted the hand that was on his cheeks. Geonhak feels warm. He noticed.

“Hyung.” And if Dongju felt a tear fell on him he did not say a word.

\--

Sometimes, Dongmyeong feels that he is special. But everything is far from being special. Nowhere near being one even. But what could he do? They just don’t stop. The memories come. They always do. Serving as a reminder. Falling on his candlelight, destroying the little flame and light serving as his newfound guidance. And now, now that all is left for him is to get drowned in another dosage of terrifying memory-- he looked up the white boring ceiling of their home. It looks like The South Wind’s lair. He let Doongdoongie's leash go. Feeling all his strength leave him. Waiting for an answer. Waiting for another reminder. Waiting for another guilt. Waiting for another curse.

And when it came.

It came like a fire truck but without the loud sirens and huge hose of water. It came like a fire truck and hit him hard. Making him stumble forward. Dongmyeong did not open his eyes. Afraid to see things but who is he kidding? Dongmyeong does not need his eyes to see.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay? You look lost.” He heard someone ask him. It must be his roommate Giwook. But it's not. It’s Hyungu. The God of Bloodlust. It was Kanghyun. Dongmyeong tried to compose himself before he finally replied. “Hyung. He’s here.”

“Who’s here?” Hyunggu looked around confused. “I don’t see anyone.”

“Leedo. The God of Wisdom.”

Hyungu laughed and shrugged off the title and the name. It was from lifetimes ago. He crouched down to ruffle Doongdoongie’s head. It's unfortunate now that the reminder finally comes with the real deal but the God of Bloodlust is not having any of it. “Did you have fun, Doongdoongie?” He asked the dog instead.

“Hyung.” Dongmyeong called his attention.

“Stop overthinking Dongmyeong.” Hyungu stood up as he faced Dongmyeong. “He’ll leave sooner or later. That’s the thing he is good at. Running away.”

“Not this time, hyung.”

“Leedo is a coward. He’ll leave. That I guarantee.”

Dongmyeong is starting to get frustrated. “He won’t.”

“He will.”

“You don’t get it. Leedo or Geonhak. He finally found a reason to stay.”

“What? Us? People from the past? I doubt that. If not it will only make him run farther.”

“The red thread from the past.” It's a gentle reminder of the wicked fate. The memories are coming back. It has always been like this. They visit whenever Hyungu is most unprepared. Roughly pushing themselves. It's like a sudden antagonizing reminder of an unwelcomed danger. A lingering horror from a faraway memory. Possibly just waiting for the perfect timing to hurt him completely. Destroy everything that he holds dear in his heart. And every time they come; they shatter him in a way that hurts him most. Leaving him dumbfounded. Numbing his ability to fight back.

It was like the faraway visions, the flashbacks, the memories are not just ruthless warnings from the Heavenly Realm. They are the main war he'll always lose. No matter what. Because he is undeserving.

"Hyung, look at me." Dongmyeong tried to call him. Face full of worry. It always happens like this. They visit him first. Wreck him in a silent manner. They make sure to snap him out of the peaceful agenda he's striving for and leave him with nothing but a series of painful questions. Why is this happening? Why do they remember everything? Why are they coming back?

"Dongmyeong.” Hyungu called him, voice laced with fear of what is yet to come. It always happens like this. It starts with Dongmyeong. Then, the memories and reminders from the past will destroy the God of Bloodlust too.

This hurts Dongmyeong a lot. The Evening Star was unable to protect Xion and now it seems like he can’t protect Dongju as well. He was The Evening Star who became the Primordial God of the Upper Air. He was the illegitimate son who attained a title. He was supposed to be braver than this. He was a warrior. He was a fighter. He was the Heavenly Realm's Highest Ranking Official.

He wasn't supposed to die like that. He was supposed to protect his people. To stop their pains, sufferings, and misfortunes. He was supposed to save the King of the Underworld. He was supposed to guard his twin brother's wellbeing. To live up to his title. He was supposed to be the anchor of the whole world. To act like the God that he is. But at the end of the day, he was stuck with a disadvantage. Because he was a curse. Just like Xion.

For Dongmyeong, it feels like both Hyungu and he are born to this world to remember every ounce of pain from the past. It's probably a punishment. For not being good enough. For being a disappointment to the Highest God. For being a coward. For not knowing enough. For being reckless. For not being stronger. For losing the battle. For losing himself.

**To live with the horrifying memories. To be haunted by their mistakes. To be in pain for their heartbreaks.**

**For eternity.**


	5. the secret story.

When two people’s red thread are connected to each other, it means that they are bound together. Destined to be enveloped together by a predetermined artwork. No matter what distance. No matter what life. No matter what circumstance. No matter what they will always fall back into each other’s arms. The red thread may tangle or bend under many occasions but something powerful like this will eventually bound the wearers together. Again. Always.

The red thread is like a song written easily.

A slow song composed with such a predictable ending. The God of War is certain that the other end of his red thread will always be the God of Love. Gunmin and Hwanwoong. Seoho had devoted his long life of searching the world for this very moment. To find the other end after centuries. To embrace their tragic love one again. To sing about the God of Love once more. To be with him at the end. But he forgot the secret story of letting go. The forgotten yet the most important reminder about the red thread. The alternate story not known to many.

The magical invisible thin cord that connects lovers is said to be unbreakable but it can fall off on its own accord.

Maybe that’s what happened to the predictable ending of his slow song. It became a messy rhythm. With tangled broken notes.

The thought of not singing about the God of Love crossed his mind. Now, it really looks like the God of War is the only one holding onto the promise of fate. Alone. Maybe Geonhak made the right decision to run away from the past. If he had done this, it would not have hurt this much.

“This one is on the house.” A voice startled him and his melancholic train of thoughts. Seoho looked at the person who interrupted his inner monologue. The guy is standing awkwardly beside him. Smiling. Like it’s the easiest thing to do. The God of War remembered that this was the person who introduced himself as Keonhee earlier. Lee Keonhee. He’s Hwanwoong’s best friend. He is tall and he smiles a little too much. Other than than, the God of War also noticed that Keonhee is a little too loud and a little too friendly. He’s unpredictable. One moment he’s greeting customers. Next, he’s preparing coffees for them with eyebrows knitted together but still with a humble smile.

“Thank you but I’m not really into sweets.” Seoho declined the offered pastry and flashed the other a polite smile.

“You’re boring.” Keonhee pouted. Seemingly displeased at the rejection. The God of War also noted that his emotion stretches like a rubber band too.

“Am I?” The God of War chuckled at the statement. Possibly considering the truth behind the other’s words.

Maybe the God of War really is boring.

“Whatever. So, Hwanwoong told me you’re new?” Keonhee said as he took the seat in front of Seoho. Suddenly feeling all too comfortable. This is what the immortal also meant when he said Keonhee is a little too friendly. And unpredictable.

The God of War nodded at the question. “Yeah.”

“That’s great! I’d welcome any potential customer. Try the cake. Dongmyeong, our pastry chef, wasn’t that much of a great cook but he’s a really great baker.”

“Well, pastry chefs are supposed to be great bakers, right?”

Keonhee faked a gasp as he rolled his eyes at the God of War. “I didn’t know that. You’re such an informative older brother. You must be fun at parties, Seoho-shi.”

“I don’t do parties, Keonhee-shi.” The immortal replied as he sipped his coffee. Warm. Seoho held the cup firmly using both his hands. Feeling the comfortable warmth enveloping his rugged palm. “You’re right. I am boring.”

“Are you offended?” Keonhee asked confused and all ready to apologize.

The God of War shook his head for the nth time as he breathed in the overpowering scent of caffeine around him. He smiled. Somehow, it felt easy. “My cousin tells me that from time to time. I’m cool.”

“I doubt that.”

Seoho can’t keep his little laughter any longer. “I meant cool as in okay. Not cool cool.”

“Okay, Mr. I-am-fun-at-parties-oh-wait-I-don’t-do-parties.” Keonhee then looked at the cake he brought for the immortal and wriggled his eyebrows. “I’ll eat this, okay?”

“Yeah. Sure. Help yourself.”

“But really, you should try this. I swear.”

“I’m not really into cakes or sweet things.”

“But Dongmyeong wanted me to give this to potential new customers as a marketing strategy. He’ll kill me if he finds out that I’m going to be eating the last piece right now.” Keonhee pouted again. Probably debating whether to really eat the food or bug the other to accept the offer. “Dongmyeong is small but he’s scary. I mean. No.” Keonhee paused and scooped himself a good portion of the sweet treat. He really should just eat since the other insists that he’s not a fan of such. “He’s not scary. Dongju is. Well, Dongju is his twin brother. But that’s beyond my point. Anyway, Dongmyeong is a burst of rotten sunshine.”

“A burst of rotten sunshine?”

Keonhee exaggerated a sigh. “They say I look like him a bit but he’s creepy. There was one time when I burned myself with hot water while making coffee for his twin brother and Dongmyeong just smiled at my painful red arms while handing me the first aid kit. No words.”

“He seems weird.”

“Dongmyeong _IS_ weird. With capital italicized IS.”

“Dongmyeong?” The name sounds familiar, the God of War finally noticed.

Dongmyeong? The unnamed Evening Star? The nameless illegitimate son of the Highest God?

As he tried remembering the memories he shared with Dongmyeong his thought drifted towards Ravn. His biggest insecurity back when he was just a cruel young God. Seoho wondered about the possibility of meeting him again. Maybe this time, they’ll not be fighting be side-by-side to determine who deserves a bigger statue. He chuckled. Ravn was never insecure about his achievements. It was all his fragile ego. Ravn. Did the former Primordial God of the Upper-Air retain his name like Dongmyeong and Hwanwoong? It’s a possibility. He should try searching for him to make peace and amends too.

“Yeah. Do you know him?”

“I don’t think so. The name just sounds familiar.”

“Hwanwoong said you said he’s familiar too.”

“Yeah. He is. But that’s a tale for another day.”

“So, you’ll come back here?”

Seoho smiled at Keonhee. “Eat the cake before Dongmyeong catches you.”

Silenced enveloped them for a while after that. Keonhee was busing eating the treat and the God of War was examining him. “How about my name? Is it familiar? Am I familiar?”

“No.” Seoho smiled at him. Really smiled at him. “I don’t think you’re like me. Or us. For that matter.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re not a reminder from my past. I think you’re a newfound note to the song I’m singing.”

Keonhee looked at him. Confused. Unsure of what to reply. He stopped devouring the cake and gulped. “Well, I take it back. You’re not boring. You’re weird. Even weirder than Dongmyeong and Dongju combined.”

“Where’s your friend, by the way?”

“Probably with his boyfriend.”

Seoho felt that the mug in his grasp suddenly felt icy cold. He shook his head. It just does not look like a broken thread any longer. It really is a broken thread. An unfinished story. An abandoned song. The three centuries of waiting is ending just like this.

The statement from Keonhee was like a promise by the God of Love that never happened. It was like a dream that never came back. It was like a secret story that remained voiceless to the crowd. The song disappeared with the wind. Vanished like nothing into thin air. Leaving a puzzled Lee Seoho with his already cold coffee. 

Fate isn’t cruel. Hwanwoong from the present is.

\---

When two people’s red thread are connected to each other, it means that they are bound together. Destined to be enveloped together by a predetermined artwork. No matter what distance. No matter what life. No matter what circumstance. No matter what they will always fall back into each other’s arms. The red thread may tangle or bend under many occasions but something powerful like this will eventually bound the wearers together. Again. Always.

The red thread is like a song written easily.

A slow song composed with such a predictable ending. But, unknown to the Human Realm, there is a cruel lesser-known myth about the invisible thread.

It is in the form of the King of the Underworld. The King of the Underworld who was destined to lose everything and be alone. The King of the Underworld who was supposed to be the shield for every madness and bring chaos to the world. The King of the Underworld who was not given the secret story of choice. The King of the Underworld who was just a boy carrying around a corpse because he was destined to.

 _Xion_.

The former South Wind who decided to intertwine his wicked fate with the God of Bloodlust. Visits to the Underworld are rare. It’s loud, dark and everything is unpleasant. But his twin brother and his confidant, Kanghyun, is always willing to talk to him and help him out.

The King of the Underworld decided to combine his destiny with the other God. Using his very own red blood to connect their stories together. Dongmyeong heard it from an elder once. His twin brother told him about it during one of his visits alone. Gods and Goddesses do not wear have the luxury to wear a red thread because they are not given the secret story of choice. Perhaps this is why they are cruel and heartless. Because life for them is somehow unfair too. They should follow their predestined path. With no complaints. The Heaven Realm is harsh and punishing but it is what it is, the elder reasoned out. Which he thinks is bullshit. No reasoning will justify such. So, the King of the Underworld decided to make his own red thread. Xion was supposed to just draw an incantation with his blood to share a little bit of his burden with the other. To bring their stories together. To share his feelings with the other.

In the end, it was unsuccessful.

The thread broke before it connected them. Kanghyun and Xion. Xion just wanted a shield and he thought his twin brother’s confidant can help him ease his painful destiny but it was like the Heavenly Realm is sending him a reminder of how weak he really is compared to them and their fucked-up system.

The King of the Underworld smirked at the sight. He only got all bloodied. Pained. Scarred. But still unsuccessful. He did not accept a single visitor to the Underworld after that. He locked the gate to everyone. Even to Dongmyeong. Even to Kanghyun.

Unbeknownst to him, his red thread is approaching a different God.

The God of Wisdom.

Leedo who successfully connected their invisible red thread of fate by killing the King of the Underworld. By killing him. By killing Xion. By freeing him from his fate.

"What is happening?" It was Dongju. It has always been him that pulls his twin brother out of his long train of suffocating thoughts. He is an alarm clock that wakes Dongmyeong up. Exactly when he needs it. Dongmyeong looked at his younger twin as he tried to smile to lessen the other's worry.

He can't.

He wasn’t the optimistic Evening Star any longer. Dongju smiled at him. It’s a distorted déjà vu. Like a messy chapter with mixed-up characters that was crafted by a different writer. The older twin studied Dongju’s facial features. He looks hopeful. Innocent. Searching for an answer. Dongmyeong stayed silent and unmoving. Unable to do anything. It was just like back then. Déjà vu. The powerless God who was not given a name. That is Dongmyeong.

Dongju was only met by a confusing silence from his twin brother so he turned and looked at the God of Bloodlust, Kanghyun. Hyungu. Who remembers everything just like The Evening Star. Kanghyun who is burdened by the past but is powerless against it. "Hyungu hyung? What’s happening?”

Hyungu faked a smile and waved off Dongju's worry by ruffling Dongmyeong's hair a bit. The God of Bloodlust is already done composing himself. Luckily, Hyungu knows how to handle the triggers and memories after being repeatedly thrown to the pit of hopeless bleakness that is his past life. "It's nothing. Dongmyeong’s just angry because Giwook forgot his keys again and he’s asking your brother to fetch him.”

“Then, why is Dongmyeong crying?”

“Giwook is out with some guy or girl, I think. Your brother is just jealous.” Hyungu smiled. Softly. Like how he always does. Fake. Even when he was Kanghyun. He was never genuine. “And look at that? We have a visitor. Introduce your friend to the squad. Yonghoon hyung is with Harin hyung at the café, they said Keonhee is dramatically complaining about you and Hwanwoong taking the same day-off." He added.

Dongmyeong patted the God of Bloodlust’s back one last time, thankful that the older saved him from explaining himself to his younger brother, then he turned to finally face Dongju.

Just like from lifetimes ago. The Evening Star tried to smile. Dongmyeong tried to be the optimistic God that he once was. But he really can't. He was unable to not when it's draining him like this. The same way he failed to save his twin brother. As the earlier memory came back--like vicious hurricane flooding him and drowning him all at once— Dongmyeong looked at the God of Wisdom who was standing too close to his Dongju. Dongmgeong felt anger creeping in him but still, he's thankful. Leedo was the one who saved Xion from his cruel destiny after all.

Even if it meant death.

Just a few moments ago. Dongmyeong had a vision about cradling a lifeless Dongju, who was called Xion--the King of the Underworld--, in his frail arms. It was too painful that Dongmyeong felt numb from the coldness of such storm. The storm that the God of Wisdom caused. He cleared his throat. "It's really nothing. Don't worry too much and don’t believe Hyungu hyung. I’m not jealous or anything. Giwook can fool around or date whoever he wants. I don’t really care." He tried to explain to his twin brother who nodded as if he understood the situation.

Dongmyeong doesn't know the reason why he can remember his past life. He doesn't know why he has to face all of it when it was beyond his abilities now. He isn’t The Evening Star anymore. He isn't the one who stole the title Primordial God of the Upper-Air anymore. But. He is still _Dongmyeong_. He is still Dongju’s twin brother. So, everything is confusing him. He looked at the God of Wisdom who remained silent beside his twin brother and noticed that the immortal cheeks were stained with dried tears.

Geonhak must have been overwhelmed too. Everything is exhausting and Dongmyeong can't wait for this day to finally end.

Dongmyeong doesn't know what fate stores for him and his twin brother. He doesn't know the indication of all the things that go around the two of them. But The Evening Star promised himself that this time, he won't let the Heavenly Realm destroy their lives once more. 

“Hyung.” Dongmyeong faced Hyunggu with a smile. This time it’s a genuine smile. Not forced. Unlike earlier. Unlike from lifetimes ago. “Can you help Dongju with his things? You know how he gets with carrying things. He’s such a drama queen.”

Hyungu lightly chuckled at the statement but nodded nonetheless. “Sure.”

Dongmyeong let out the heavy breath he was holding after Hyungu and Dongju disappeared from his sight. Still not fully recovered from the unforgiving blow of memories. But still, a lot better from when the memory first came and visited him.

He’s alone with the God of Wisdom. Just like when Xion died. It was just the two of them.

He really is the sole witness to his brother's death. 

“You did not leave.”

“I did not.” Geonhak stated the obvious.

Dongmyeong chuckled at the response. Hyungu was definitely wrong this time. “I gave you a chance to run away.”

“I figured.”

Dongmyeong straightened himself as he looked straight at the God's eyes to send Geonhak his one last message. “Leedo hyung, I’m giving you one last chance.”

To his surprise, the reply came like this. "Running away won’t change a thing."

“You’re right. It will change everything.” Dongmyeong replied. Not entirely sure where the conversation is going. Dongmyeong closed his eyes.

It will definitely change everything and he needs to prepare himself for what is yet to come.

“What do you mean?” The God of Wisdom asked him.

“You’re finally accepting the other end of your red thread.”

“Dongju? Xion? The other end of my red thread? What do you mean?”

“Someday. You’ll know about this tale. I promise you that.” He grabbed his phone and dialed his roommate’s number. He needs a breather. Giwook's familiar tone. “For now, I’m going to give you one last chance to run.”

“Someday.” Geonhak repeated the word but still, the God of Wisdom remained rooted on his spot.

Dongmyeong sighed. Giwook is taking longer than usual. He usually picks up after the third ring. He closed his eyes. _Someday_. Xion and Dongmyeong both hoped for somedays of a safe haven.

Someday.

Someday.

Someday.

A dream.

Someday, Dongmyeong will finally know the exact reason behind this horrid life. Someday, Dongmyeong will finally be able to fight the destiny unfairly given to him. Someday, Dongmyeong will finally be strong enough to protect Dongju.

Someday, they will be free.

Someday. He's afraid of the fact that it may never come.

**Someday.**

_He hates that word._

\---

“Geonhak hyung.” Both Dongmyeong and Geonhak turned to look at the direction of the voice. It was Dongju. Holding Doongdoongie’s leash. “You owe me and Doongdoongie an apology.”

The God of Wisdom was about to apologize for what happened but he was interrupted by Dongmyeong who finds the whole thing about his tradition ridiculous. They talked for a while after. Geonhak shared some stories from the past and Dongmyeong welcomed such with open arms. Completing the puzzle of his memories using the stories from the immortal God of Wisdom. Geonhak also told him about the bow and arrows to which he said he remembered about the day Xion was asking him about how to make one. “Are you done unpacking your things, Ju?”

Dongju smirked and shook his head at the question. “Don’t worry Hyungu hyung volunteered to pack the tent and all. He said I should just check up on you and your broken heart.”

Dongmyeong rolled his eyes at the reply as he rubbed his temples. Hyungu should stop using Giwook’s name every single time. A day will come and people will believe his lies about Dongmyeong’s supposed jealousy. “I told you. I don’t care about Giwook.”

“Sure. Whatever.” Dongju turned to face the God of Wisdom. “Hyung. Come with me. Keonhee texted me he met someone even weirder than my brother and I told him I met someone even quieter than Hwanwoong hyung.”

“Dongju.” Dongmyeong called him. “That’s not polite.”

“Well. To be fair he tried to kill Doongdoongie. That’s not polite too.”

“It’s alright.” Geonhak informed the older twin.

“No. He’s going to take you there to ask Keonhee to give you the crappiest drink you’ll ever have in your life.”

Geonhak looked at Dongju, who just shrugged his shoulder. Cutely. Not even bothering to correct his twin brother. “You’ll what?” The immortal asked.

“You deserve it.”

“Dongju.” Dongmyeong called him. Again. Still trying to stop the ridiculous revenge plan of his twin brother. One thing he’s sure, Dongju is one hell of a petty guy. 

“Yup. That’s me.” Dongju raised his arms at that and pointed at the God of Wisdom after. “You can use a motorbike, right? I already texted Harin hyung that I’m borrowing his bike tonight.”

“I—”

“Let’s go! Doongdoongie quick go to the uglier twin aka your Myeongie hyung.”

\--

“Where are we going?” Geonhak asked Dongju after the other hopped on the bike. “I told you, I’m not from here and I can’t guarantee that we’ll not get lost.”

“That’s the point why you’re driving.”

“What?”

"Runaway with me?"

The God of Wisdom choked on his breath. 

Dongju laughed at his reaction. "Okay, I'm kidding. Let's just... you know what? Just drive straight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes. keonhee isn't a reincarnation of some God or something. and yes. leedo killed xion.


	6. the purple ending.

Blue plus red makes _purple_.

Blue always represents peace while red always represents war, blood, and agony.

Everything terrifying is linked with the color red. That could have been the reason why it was more commonly referred to as a red thread, not a blue thread. Because fate is scary. Fate is cruel. _Fate is red._

Or it could be because love and war always come together. As pairs. And they’re red. Together. Maybe the red thread of fate is not all companionship. Maybe everyone is just conditioned to romanticize the idea of being together.

It was bullshit.

Everything peaceful is linked with the color blue. That could have been the reason why it wasn’t more commonly referred to as a blue thread. Because fate is never peaceful. Fate isn’t silent. _Fate isn’t blue._

Or it could be because love and stillness don’t come together. And they’re never the color blue. Together. Maybe the blue thread of fate is nonexistent because love is loud, scary, and painful. Maybe everyone is soon waiting for the other end of the thread to help them lower the volume of the burden that comes with it.

It was still bullshit.

\--

“Really? A convenience store?” Geonhak asked the younger in disbelief. “You forced me to drive someone else’s bike to bring you to a convenience store? What are you, a child?”

Dongju chuckled but he just ruffled the God of Wisdom’s blonde hair. “Fix your hair before you complain. What are you, a child?”

“What?”

“Do you like spicy ramyeon?” Dongju replied ignoring the immortal’s complaints. “I can’t handle spice well so I’ll have an instant cream pasta or black bean noodles.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Well, I am.”

“Then, get your own food.”

“You owe me an apology.” Dongju crossed his arms. “Actually, not me. You owe Doongdoongie an apology but I’m her representative. The ever-great guardian of the cutest dog in the world.”

“I totally missed your point.”

“I’m a better person after eating. Dongmyeong said the probability of me murdering someone is less if I’m full.”

Geonhak laughed at that statement. “Are you threatening to murder me? I don't think you stand a chance, Dongju.”

“Is that how I made it sound like?” The brunette had the audacity to act innocent then he continued, “Hyungu hyung also said that I bite fewer people if I have food in my mouth.”

“You’re unreal.”

“I know. That's my middle name. Now get me my food. I’ll be here.”

The God of Wisdom is many things. But a servant is not one of them. Geonhak has lived a really comfortable life for three long centuries. Both in the Heavenly Realm as Leedo and on Earth as Kim Geonhak. But here he is. Preparing an instant food for a hungry and whiny Dongju who was using the dog incident as bait. Dongju. The South Wind. Allegedly, the other end of his red thread. Geonhak is not sure what Dongmyeong meant when he said those words but he’s not exactly curious. He’s intrigued yet that’s it. He’s _just_ intrigued. It really is a tale for another day.

“Will that be all?” The cashier asked him and he nodded after handing his credit card to pay.

Dongju has his eyes closed.

It was a sight. The immortal took his time to analyze the brunette’s features. Dongju’s lashes are long. His nose is pointed and it looks cute. His eyebrows match the color of his hair. Brown. He’s also wearing a light makeup unlike when they were in the forest. Dongju probably pampered himself a bit while Dongmyeong and Geonhak were chatting earlier. It suits Dongju. 

The God of Wisdom is used to seeing people. But he is also used to forgetting everyone’s faces after. Geonhak was just passing by their lives. It’s no use learning about the curve of their cheeks or the length of their eyelashes. But here he is now, memorizing Dongju.

Dongju slowly opened his eyes and he immediately looked straight into Geonhak’s brown orbs.

The last time the God of Wisdom had his breath knocked out of him was when he was eighteen years old. He was assisting in a war. Exhausted. Bloodied. Hopeless. The opponent harshly threw him into the hard ground, scraping his exposed skin, and badly injuring the God of Wisdom in the process. Ravn wanted to help his sworn brother up but the Primordial God of the Upper-Air was too busy leading the war and he was at the other side of the battlefield. Ravn was fighting side-by-side with the God of War. It was the sight of the two together that made Geonhak lose his breath.

And it was the excruciating pain from the impact that hurt his lungs that almost made Geonhak lose his life in that war.

Leedo thinks that he heard someone instructing him to grab the nearest shield beside him or something. Still, it was no use. The rebel, the opponent, will kill the young God in one swift motion of his sword. The God of Wisdom struggled to think straight. He was lying in pain. Teary-eyed. Too shaken to even let the words from other Gods on his side register.

Leedo was going to die. He closed his eyes. Ready for what is to come.

It never came.

The God of Wisdom opened his eyes. The first thing he sees is red. The red from the blood that is drawing everything. It makes him puke. There’s blue too. The Heavenly Realm is filled with this color. The third thing he sees is _purple_.

 _Xion_.

Xion was there holding the head of the rebel who almost knocked the God of Wisdom unconscious. His hair color wasn’t brown like from when they were younger. It was purple. “Your hair.” He whispered, not thinking straight. _Thank you. You didn't have to save me_ was what he was supposed to say. 

“I don’t have time for this.” The South Wind replied then he threw the poor head next to Leedo.

Geonhak would have never expected that looking straight into someone’s eyes would invoke a similar feeling. He’s starting to realize that Dongju is quickly becoming an exception to everything he believes in. The God of Wisdom broke the eye contact and he ruffled the younger’s hair. It was brown. Different from the purple one he saw from the sudden earlier memory. “Here’s your food, your majesty.”

“Sit down,” Dongju said. “We’ll go to the café later. I just think I should bring you somewhere else first. Let's get lost someday.”

“Just say you’re hungry.” He tried to joke. Dongju looked at the immortal. Studying him. It makes Geonhak feel extremely self-conscious. “What?”

“You did not tell me how the tale ended. Did they live happily ever after?”

“I thought you’re not interested in them?”

“Maybe." Dongju shrugged. "So, did Hwanwoong and Gunmin lived happily ever after?”

“No." He shook his head. "It still doesn’t have an ending. The God of War is still searching and as for the God of Love, I don’t know what happened to him.”

Dongju nodded as he opened his food. It's his favorite brand. He grabbed a bite before saying, “I actually know someone who goes by the name Hwanwoong. He’s a close friend of mine. We work together with Keonhee hyung, the barista who texted me earlier.”

“He shares the same name as the God of Love.” Geonhak noted. _Or maybe he is the God of Love._

“From your version. Yes. I still believe that the God of Love is called Cupid. You know the tale of Cupid and Psyche.”

Geonhak shook his head at the statement. “My brother’s version. Not mine.”

“The cousin who you sometimes call brother or fucker?”

The God of Wisdom chuckled at that. “The one and only.”

“So, it was an open ending?”

“Yeah. He’s still probably still waiting for a perfect ending.”

Dongju took another bite. “Don’t.”

“What?”

“Tell him that it is okay how some stories leave off without an ending. Sometimes, it is even better to leave it as it is. Life will not deliver the ending we always long for so your cousin should just settle with it and not seek the ending."

"Makes sense. I'll tell him that."

"By the way, what’s your cousin’s name?”

“Seoho. Lee Seoho.”

“Tell Seoho one more thing. That waiting for a perfect ending is bullshit.”

A perfect ending is hard because one can never really give out the proper definition of such without some people arguing that other scenarios could fit better. A perfect ending is a dream. A perfect ending is tangled. A perfect ending is messy. A perfect ending is ambiguous. But Geonhak knows, despite the vagueness, a perfect ending is just giving people the right amount of happiness and learning.

Maybe the God of War already had his perfect ending or the other immortal is still trying to learn the abundance of feelings that come along with it.

A perfect ending is red. It sometimes pains the people involved. A perfect ending is blue. It sometimes brings them peace. A perfect ending is purple. It comes with a package.

A perfect ending will always give the right balance of emotion.

“How would you like this version to end?” Geonhak asked the younger who just avoided the question and drifted the conversation to something else. “After I’m done eating, let’s meet Keonhee hyung. I still need to avenge my Doongdoongie.”

“Okay.”

Xion saved him before from that battlefield.

Xion saved him before from the training ground.

The South Wind kind of, sort of, definitely always will save the God of Wisdom.

And now, Dongju is saving Geonhak from his horrifying memories from yesterday _s_ too. He wasn’t a punishment nor a reminder from the past. Dongju is the perfect ending for him.

“Okay.” Dongju repeated his word with a soft smile. _God, it really is a sight._

There was silence after that. A deafening one. It makes Geonhak sick to the stomach.

“If I may, may I ask why did you cry earlier at the car?” The brunette asked him. It makes Geonhak feel sicker but he’s more than ready to face it head-on. 

For now, he’s going to be brave.

“Do you want to know the tale of the God of Wisdom?” The immortal asked the other instead.

“I want to know you.” Dongju shook his head and replied with a smile.

“I also want to know you.” Geonhak said with an even bigger smile.

“Then, what are you waiting for?”

It was a challenge to see the purple world together.

\--

The Heavenly Realm is forbiddingly cruel and the beings there enjoy playing with those whose bond are supposed to be tightly bound together-- making them fall in a profound agony of tangled relations, unkept oaths, and broken invisible red threads. Perhaps, with the help of the equally wicked red fate, the Heavenly Realm is just waiting for the perfect moment to wreck people in an instant.

This is what the God of War realized after finally contemplating about what is left for him now that everyone is coming back. It is obvious. Eventually. They will all come back.

“Keonhee.”

“What?”

“What’s your favorite word?”

“Shit. You’re really a whole new level of weird. People normally ask trivial things and you’re here asking me about my favorite word when I don’t even have one.”

“You’re funny.”

“You’re weird.”

“How about this, what’s your favorite story?”

“Why?”

“I don’t know how to keep a conversation going. I’m—”

“I don’t know. I never had favorites. When I like something. I like it. But having favorites is different. I don’t think I liked things enough for it to live in me though.” Keonhee has already finished the cake so he's more talkative than usual. “Seoho hyung, just so you know, you don’t have to keep the conversation going.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’ll flow. On its own. Plus, I enjoy your company as it is.”

“Thank you?”

“I’ll introduce you to my friend, Dongju. It’s his day-off today but he’s here with me most of the time. You don't have to worry about making the conversation flow with him.”

The café door opened and it revealed a smiling brunette. He looks happy, the God of War noticed. His smile is big just like Keonhee’s. Seoho wondered if his smiles were just as big. Maybe his rare smiles are big too but not as beautiful. The smiling brunette looked at them. _Ah._ It’s the King of the Underworld. Xion.

“Dongju! You’re right on time. I was just talking about you. Did you drive here?”

Dongju turns to face the both of them, he eyed Keonhee up and down, and his lips pull into a thin line. Keonhee is right. Dongju is scary. “No, I walked, genius.” The brunette sneered.

“Save your snark, princess.”

“I am not Son Dongju, the lovely cuter twin, without my equally lovely snark.”

So, the King of the Underworld is now named Dongju. And he’s more… _confident_. For the lack of better term. Happier even. The God of War studied him, careful not to look too much. His hair isn’t purple like when the day he died. The brown hair makes him look more human. His name isn’t Xion too. Seoho personally thinks that the name Dongju fits the King of the Underworld better.

“Nice meeting you, Dongju. I’m Seoho.” The immortal offered his hand for a handshake when Dongju finally reached their table.

“Seoho?”

“Yup. Lee Seoho.”

“Are you Kim Geonhak’s cousin by papers? The brother? The fucker?”

Seoho choked on his already cold coffee. Keonhee laughed at his reaction. Somehow, it feels easy so the immortal mimicked Keonhee’s reaction. The God of War laughed at himself.

“He called me what?” The God of War asked after he calmed himself.

“Fucker.”

“He’s going to die for that.”

As if on cue. The café door opened again.

The last time Geonhak and Seoho saw each other was roughly thirty years ago. They stayed at the different sides of the globe because of their differences. Thirty years have passed yet they still mirror each other. Thirty years have passed and they're still stuck here. Thirty years is a long time for some but for the two immortals, it was just like yesterday. Seoho chuckled at his inner monologue. The Heavenly Realm really does enjoy wrecking everyone. This is what is left for him and Geonhak. 

Dongju smiled widely and waved at the God of Wisdom. He really is happier. “Geonhak hyung, I’m here!”

It really is that time of the decade again. But it is not the time to leave and settle in a different place to avoid people being suspicious of the two immortals. It is that time of the decade again. To continue living. To meet people. To face everything.

A new cycle will start after this.

This is what is left for them.

“Seoho hyung.” It really was Geonhak. Seoho smiled at the younger God.

“How have you been, Kim Geonhak?”

\--

It was a rather long night. The moon was beaming vividly and the stars were shining brightly as usual-- giving the night its well-deserved luminosity but unfortunately, the little radiant glow from the said sphere isn’t providing enough light to Dongmyeong’s messy and dark destiny. Dongmyeong sighed as he glanced around his apartment before standing up and making his way towards his shared bedroom with Giwook. His stride was careful and anxious, such steps made him replay all the things that dismantle his sanity. He felt that his troubles are now making him utterly uneasy. Dongmyeong slowly looked up and saw his lonesome reflection from the enormous mirror his roommate purchased a few months ago. His eyes lost its glow since he can remember. If he even had one. His hair became obnoxiously tangled in whatever cluttered direction. Maybe Xion was this sad too.

Or. Maybe the King of the Underworld was even sadder.

He’ll never know. But, Dongmyeong still hopes that his younger twin brother isn't this sad. Not today and not before. This kind of emotion is just too much. Xion doesn't deserve to feel this.

“Myeong. I'm sorry, I left my phone on silent.”

It was Giwook.

Dongmyeong grabbed his handkerchief and quietly wiped his tears before answering, “It's okay, Giwook. I’m in my bed. What do you need?”

“Are you okay? Hyungu hyung asked me to check up on you. He’s worried, you know?”

Dongmyeong patted the space beside him. “Come here.”

“Are your dreams still bothering you?” The younger asked as he slowly sat down. Dongmyeong nodded at the question. Giwook slowly wrapped his arms around his roommate’s smaller frame. “I’m here, hyung.”

“I know.”

“You can cry, hyung. Lee Giwook will not leave his Myeongie hyung.”

And cry he did. Giwook doesn’t know a thing. It is only him and Hyungu who remembers everything. But he’s glad that even though his roommate doesn’t know, the younger never asks a question about it. Instead, Giwook just embraces him. Like he understands.

It makes Dongmyeong feel a lot better.

The night was sad. The perfect embodiment of how his twin brother's eyes looked like before. Xion was sad. But the person beside him, embracing him and collecting his puzzle pieces together is loud, happy, and playful. Giwook is his current kaleidoscope of hope. A spectrum of many ways.

“Giwook." The tears continued flowing. "They’re getting more painful and louder.”

“Myeong, it’s okay. Did you know that in music how loud a certain part is will give depth to the song?” Dongmyeong looked at the person enveloping him, confused. “I’m saying that this is what the loudness is for, to get you through the silent parts.”

His roommate then proceeded to hum an unfamiliar song while patting Dongmyeong’s back. Comforting him. Helping him face his inner demons. “Your dreams. Or whatever you call them. Don’t let them destroy your happiness today, Myeong. Hyung, you deserve so much better.”

It scared Dongmyeong and it still scares him how easy it is to remember everything. He can't even make the comparisons of before to present any longer. Because the memories of the Heavenly Realm and the times he spent there as The Evening Star and as the Primordial God of the Upper-Air have all the depth of a single photograph. It is ever existing and memorialized by his mind.

It’s an unfair matter of is and not anymore.

But Giwook is right. Dongmyeong shouldn't let the thing from the past destroy the happiness from today. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter update than usual hehet. it's more of a filler chapter i think? idk. xido please breath i need inspiration for the next chapter. comments are appreciated i swear i need to hear how you think about this messy fic of mine,,, interact with me hehet


	7. the art of letting go.

“Xion, huh?” 

The statement surprised Geonhak as evidenced by him choking on his drink which was by the way not as awful as he thought. It was only a usual hot chocolate drink if not just a tad bit too sweet. The God of Wisdom actually braced himself for the worst but it looks like Keonhee took a pity on him and decided to help him out of Dongju’s (not-so-serious) wrath. Well in all actuality, it looks like Dongju has already accepted Geonhak’s unheard apology and Dongmyeong’s reminder (or warning) of an awful drink might be just for formalities. 

Seoho chuckled at the other immortal’s reaction. Kim Geonhak was like a deer caught in the headlights. He looks particularly cute just like this, Seoho noted. Different from the worn-out alcoholic Geonhak he was more familiar with. This is actually _nicer_ , if he may. At times like this, the God of Wisdom looks like the other end of his bloodied tradition. He looks likes the poor living being pointed at by the old wooden bow and arrow. The sacrificial lamb to the God of Wisdom’s chaotic rebellion. The God of War knows about it. The existence of the dangerous tradition that Geonhak started after the younger God left the Heavenly Realm on his own will. Seoho knows about the traces gone with the wind. He knows about the diversion from the unspoken rule of being alive for too long. But Seoho never spoke to the younger immortal about it. The God of War is aware that Geonhak doesn’t like it when people take notice of his hidden signs of rebellion. But now, looking at him—all shy at the mere mention of the King of the Underworld’s name—under the cheap lights of Keonhee’s café, Seoho realized that Geonhak doesn’t hate being noticed. He’s actually fine with being known. Being seen. The God of Wisdom just longs for the right person to find him. “No need to act all flustered, Kim Geonhak-sshi.”

Geonhak cheeks visibly flushed but the younger immortal shook his head in hopes to save a face. “I’m just surprised that you remember The South Wind’s name.” The God of Wisdom tried to reason out.

“Well, I’m always with his twin brother most of the time back before. Dongmyeong is a warrior, did you not know?”

Geonhak shook his head. He heaved a sigh as he tried to calm the raging thought invading his mind. It’s starting to look like the God of Wisdom doesn’t know anything at all. Which sucks. He’s supposed to be knowledgeable. He’s supposed to know a lot of things. He’s supposed to _know_. It really sucks hoping to reap a memory you never sow. “I don’t know a lot of people.” He chuckled. Cry. But paused for a second after registering Seoho’s words. “Wait. Are they twins back then too?”

The God of War nodded. “Yeah. Xion is the younger twin, I think?”

“Then, why did Xion paired up with me before?”

“Dongmyeong probably did not attend the training.”

“You really do know more about them— _him_ —than I do.” The God of Wisdom stated. Geonhak is an _open book_. His emotions are visible to the naked eye of the world. He was never vocal with his emotions but it never takes a genius to realize what the raise of his voice, what the slump shoulder and what the nervous chuckles from him mean. He is disappointed with his lack of knowledge.

He is disappointed with himself.

“Well, I know more about everyone than you do.” Seoho reasoned out trying to lighten up the mood not particularly fond of witnessing Geonhak wallowing himself with his own unsolicited pity. “I was surrounded with living and dead beings while you mostly interacted with inks and papers.”

Geonhak took a sip of his drink, his mood lifting up a bit. Sweet. Too sweet. Not what he likes but maybe what he needs. “How was he?”

“Xion?” Seoho asked to which the younger God nodded. The God of War tried to think for a memory but it was useless. Xion was an unsolved puzzle. Not only to him but to everyone as well. “He’s… _mysterious_.” He joked.

“You’re not helping.” Geonhak rolled his eyes at the other God.

Chuckling at Geonhak’s obvious reaction, the older immortal decided to drop the teasing tone. He cleared his throat and looked at him in the eye. “Why? Are you curious about Xion?”

“Don’t make me say it. I’m—”

“You don’t really get it?” _There it is again_. The visible and easy-to-read reaction. Seoho studied the God of Wisdom’s breathing pattern. Nervous. “Calm down, Hak. It’s not like we’re running on a treadmill or fighting off rebels in a war. We’re just having an _unusual_ conversation.”

Geonhak scratched his head like an embarassed child. “You’re right, I don’t. I don’t think it makes sense either. You know how I’ve been for the past three thousand years. I run away even at the tiniest reminder and here I am asking you about… _him_.” The God of Wisdom looked at the ground at that. For a moment, Seoho saw the young God who tried to stop the world in his palms. The young God who fought with them despite not being a warrior. The young God who risked his life for the people he holds dear in his heart. The young God who wanted to save everyone but ended up losing everyone.

The God of Wisdom was still, despite everything, just a lost soul. 

The lingering possibility of more questions, more confusion, more hurtful memories appearing like a flash is there. Existing. Dangerously hanging on the pendulum. Ready to wake them up in a minute. So, Seoho decided to not continue their unusual conversation. For now. He debated with himself that every answer he’ll say will just lead to more questions and what he is doing is survival, letting some of the questions evaporate into thin air. 

Seoho smiled at the younger God. Their age difference is not much but really, Geonhak may act all tough and brusque but underneath it all is just a boy running away from fate. He’s still younger and more _innocent._ It’s the God of War's duty as the older one to guide him and help him figure things out so he won't get lost in this long journey. “Close your eyes.”

“Isn’t that my line?”

“It is. But no, I am not going to charm you. You know I can't do that. I just want you to close your eyes.”

“Why?”

“Just do it.”

The God of Wisdom did as instructed. He slowly closed his eyes. Seoho decided to continue, “Again, I am not charming you.” He reminded Geonhak who grunted as a response. “What do you feel?” Seoho inquired.

“You’re talking nonsense.”

The God of War chuckled at the scene in front of him. He really is a deer caught in the headlights. Innocent and unaware of what fate can bring. “Yeah. I think so too. Now, slowly open your eyes.”

“What was that?” Geonhak asked him.

Seoho waited for a few seconds before he stated his obvious observation, “I think you’re just overwhelmed at the moment. Don’t worry, it’ll pass.”

The God of Wisdom gulped down the huge lump on his throat. “You think my fixation on who Dongju is— _was_ —will pass?”

Seoho sipped his drink, which Keonhee gladly refilled before they left the two immortals to talk, while humming a familiar melody. “I don’t know, Leedo.”

“That name feels weird.” Geonhak was taken aback by the name.

“I was told, I’m weird.”

“Yeah, you are a little twisted.”

Seoho laughed at that. Somehow the adjectives he’s getting seem to fit him. Weird. Twisted. He really might be weird and twisted. What a day. “I am made of wicked and equally bloodied memories. Of course, I will be twisted. I am the God of War after all.”

Geonhak just nodded and contemplated whether to tell the other God something, which he did, “Dongju told me he’s friends with a Hwanwoong. Is he the person you’re looking for?”

Seoho studied the place around him before answering, “I think so.”

“So, what do we do?”

“With our memories or with our punishment?”

“With our ending.” Geonhak answered remembering his conversation with Dongju.

The God of War smiled as he clasped his hands together. “We let the memories go down the drain but not too soon. We hold on it for a moment just to remember everything and then, we let it go.”

“To live.”

“ _To live_.” Seoho smiled proudly.

Maybe living is a picture perfect ending for them.

\---

“Lee Keonhee.”

“Son Dongju.”

“Lee Keonhee.”

“Son Dongju.”

“Lee Keonhee.”

“Son Dongju.”

“Lee Keonhee.”

“Son Dong---”

“I’ll make sure the sun won’t shine on you tomorrow if you don’t shut your mouth.”

“Son Dong _MYEONG_. I was actually going to call your twin brother.” Keonhee laughed at the younger’s antics. He stopped cleaning his work station as he turned to face a fuming Son Dongju. “What’s with you, princess? You’re more irritated than usual.”

“I don’t know.” The younger pouted as he rolled his eyes at nothing in particular. "I hate this."

“Are you sure you don’t know?” Keonhee wriggled his eyebrows at the younger. “Look! It’s Geonhak hyung!” Dongju’s mood immediately lightened up at the mention of Geonhak’s name and Keonhee laughed mockingly at the younger’s reaction who decided that flipping his arms and hitting him is a sweet little revenge. “I’m kidding. I’m kidding. Wait, stop hitting me.”

“I hope you break your flimsy arms.”

“So, it’s about Geonhak hyung.” Keonhee pointed out as he walked a few steps away from the fuming Dongju. As a precaution because Dongju can get really violent at times. 

“Fuck you. I’ll kill you before anyone else does.”

“You can’t kill what’s already dead, my darling dearest." He joked. "Come on, stop being a kid and just tell me what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Nothing?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Nothing.”

“Okay.” Then he turned around to leave the scene but Dongju immediately ran after him.

“Wait! Keonhee hyung!”

“What?" He asked innocently but deep inside he's laughing at the sight of a emotionally constipated Dongju. "You said it’s nothing.”

Dongju grumbled before saying, “It’s just that it’s been a week and Geonhak hyung never showed up again. I understand if he’s busy but he did not even bother texting me. He has my number, you know?”

“You’re whining and acting like an overgrown toddler because Geonhak hyung still hasn’t contacted you?”

“I’m just worried. As a newfound friend.” The younger tried to defend himself.

“I’m not even saying anything.” The barista laughed and Dongju was seriously considering throwing a pot of boiling water at Keonhee’s smug face. _He’s going to get it someday and he’s going to regret mocking me._ Right. Dongju is scary. “So, what does the princess want me to do?”

Dongju contemplated a bit but decided to just roll with it. He already told the older about what’s bothering him. Might as well ask for some help. “Can you ask Seoho hyung about him? I don’t really get how Seoho hyung is always here drinking his usual bland jasmine green tea while Geonhak hyung just… _disappeared_. I’m starting to think that he was just a figment of my imagination.”

Keonhee ruffled Dongju’s hair and then proceeded to pat his head. Lightly. He’s smiling as he said, “Stop whining, princess. I’m sure Geonhak hyung is just busy or he’s doing some important stuff. Seoho hyung said they just recently migrated here. He’s probably doing paper works.”

“Then, why is Seoho hyung always here?”

Keonhee shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know. Maybe he likes the menu? I am a one talented barista after all.”

“No. Your coffee is shit.”

“He orders tea most of the time but go off, I guess? I am not helping you with your finding Geonhak hyung agenda.”

Dongju chuckled and threw him a flying kiss. “Hyung, I’m taking your shift. Don’t worry. You’re not doing this for free. Now, go go go. Make your mama proud.”

“You’re not my mother.”

“I gave birth to you.”

Keonhee just laughed at him. 

\--

“I did not order a cake.”

“I know. They’re mine.” Keonhee said as he took the seat in front of the God of War. This particular scene feels like a de ja vu for the God of War. “Dongju’s going to watch over the counter for a while and he told me to stay here with you.”

“Why?”

“He’s worried.”

The God of War raised an eyebrow. “Worried with what? Me?”

Keonhee shook his head, “Geonhak hyung. He thinks you’re a prick if you’re making Geonhak hyung do all the paper works while you’re sitting here prettily like you’re shooting some kind of music video.”

Seoho chuckled at the statement. Keonhee really has his way with words. Really. Music video. Maybe shooting a music video is better than contemplating about his long life over a watered-down and already bland iced tea. “I have a feeling Dongju never said those words.”

“Yeah. I did though.”

“And the customers here say you’re nicer than Dongju." Seoho smiled at the other and looked at him before continuing, "So, what kind of information about my cousin do you need?”

“Is he still alive?”

“Yes.” 

“Is he still in Korea?”

“Yes.”

“Is he doing something so important that he can’t show up here?”

“Yes.”

“Is he okay?”

Seoho stopped for a second. “No.”

“Oh.” Keonhee was taken aback not entirely prepared for that.

“But don’t worry.” The immortal smiled at him. “He’ll be fine. Geonhak is just _figuring things out_. I don’t know. But I'm sure he’ll come around sooner or later.”

“How about you?” Keonhee asked as he took a huge bite from the cake and looked at the God of War straight in the eye. “Are you okay?”

The way he asked it is so casual and Seoho decided to just ignore the question. Funny how it looks like he's running away from such a simple question. The God of war smiled at the barista. “Does Dongju like Geonhak?”

Keonhee shook his head as he gulped down the chunk of food. Another thing about Keonhee, he can put a huge portion of food in his mouth and Seoho finds the scene right in front of him adorable. “No. I don’t think so. He’s naturally caring and clingy like that. He treasures people especially those he considers a friend and family.”

“He sounds like a good person. I’m glad my cousin met him.”

“He is. Albeit a bit spoiled and a bit violent. I feel like I'll get new bruise from the way the spoiled princess hit me.”

The God of War turned to look at Dongju who was all nervous and listening to their conversation. It's easy to sense actually. Dongju's not being subtle about ut either. Seoho stood up and went in front of Dongju. Keonhee’s eyes just followed him. “Don’t worry Dongju, I’ll tell Geonhak to text you.”

“Lee Keonhee, you’re useless.” Dongju mumbled under his breath as he kept pressing something in the register. “I’ll bite you to death, you useless white rabbit.”

Seoho cleared his throat to grab his attention. “I’ll pay for Keonhee’s cake and can I have a glass of water?”

“Sure thing. Just a second.” Then Dongju flashed him a polite smile. Damn. Dongju really is scary. “Cold or lukewarm?"

“Lukewarm would be nice.”

“Okay.” Then Dongju handed him a mug of water. “Wait a second, Seoho hyung,” 

“What is it?”

“I really don’t have a crush on your brother, fucker, or whatever it is that you call him.”

Seoho smiled at him. “Okay.”

\---

“You did not answer my question.” Was what Keonhee said after the God of War took his previous seat.

“Do I have to?” Seoho asked the younger.

“If you’re comfortable, of course. I won’t push you. I have a feeling that you and Geonhak hyung both hold some heavy experiences in you." He smiled at him. "Tell me if I’m overstepping boundaries.”

“You’re not. Plus, we’re friends, right?”

“Friends. Of course.” Keonhee smile grew wider. “If you need an extra ear to listen to your problems or if you want to talk about nothing in particular, I’m here.”

It really shouldn't make sense but suddenly Seoho felt comfortable. Like it feels easy. “I’m in love with your best friend.”

Keonhee choked on his food and the God of War hurriedly handed him the mug of lukewarm water to calm him down. Keonhee gulped the drink in an instant. If Geonhak looked like a deer caught in the headlights when surprised, Keonhee looked like the headlights. That's for sure.

“YOU WHAT?!”

Seoho sighed. He had long decided that acknowledging his emotions is the first step to moving on so the God of War continued, “I know him from before. I used to be really in love with him. Such a shitty situation, right?”

The God of War is _elusive_. This is one of their many differences. While Geonhak is visible with his emotions, Seoho is unreadable with his. But unlike Geonhak who has his mouth clamped shut, Seoho is willing to talk about his unreadable expressions.

While Geonhak runs away, Seoho prefers facing it heads on. He nodded at nothing in particular. This feels weird, twisted but easy. Seoho never hesitated to sing the melody that is the ancient story of how love and war destroyed the equilibrium of everything. For the God of War, Love is a perfect unfinished melody he prefers telling people about. But that is not the case anymore. Now, the God of War is willing to seek the palpable angst ending of the repetitive notes that have been bothering him for three thousand years. He's finally willing to let go.

“Hwanwoong? As in my best friend Yeo Hwanwoong?!”

Seoho nodded. “It’s a long story.”

Keonhee was shocked so it took him a longer time to reply. “Does he know?”

The immortal shook his head. “He doesn’t.” _At least the present Hwanwoong doesn’t._

“That sucks.” 

“I know.”

“Why are you telling me about it though?”

“I need to get it off my chest first.”

"I have an idea."

"What is this brilliant idea of yours, my friend?"

Keonhee chuckled before continuing, “Act like I’m Hwanwoong and tell me what you want to tell him.”

“That’s ridiculous.” Seoho said. "You're ridiculous." He corrected his prior statement.

“Look, it's not me in a one-sided love with someone. I am not ridiculous. Come on! Let’s do it. I was an extra in a popular drama when I was a teen. I think I just need to channel my inner actor side, then it will be fine. I'm willing to help you, as a friend."

Seoho hesitated. "A friend," he repeated the words and they just roll off his tongue. This, too, is easy. A lot of thing are easy around Keonhee, he added to his long list of reminders. "Okay."

It’s unfair. But Keonhee might be right with this suggestion or his, the only way to really start over is to start by tearing everything apart. Seoho removed his hands from his already empty glass and he intertwined it with Keonhee’s skinny ones. He smiled at him. Like it's easy. Scratch that. It is easy. Keonhee immediately smiled back at the immortal.

The God of War decided that it really is the time for him to finally say goodbye to his life-long yearning. He is willing to not seek the ending of this. He’s willing to close the chapter. To finish the song he’s been stuck with.

He looked at Keonhee— _Hwanwoong_ —once more.

"Can I forget you now?"

Keonhee looked at him. Unsure of what to do. But he still smiled at Seoho. Something about his easy smiles eased the God of War out of his troubles. “Yes. You can forget me now.” The barista replied.

It looks funny, Seoho addressing Keonhee using a different name. The name of his best friend at that. But the God of War realized how much he needs this. To ask permission to let go of the abandoned red thread hanging dangerously on his pinky finger. He is finally willing to erase Hwanwoong out of his music. Don’t let go too soon but let it go when things get rougher than usual. This might really be a purple ending. No more lingering what if _s._ No more dancing to slow music of love and war. No more singing love song. No more calling for love. No more searching for the love that love is.

Then slowly, the God of War felt a huge burden being lifted off of him. It feels easy.

The memories from the past are coming back one last time.

It really is ending. Just like this.

For Gunmin, this is a punishment.

For Seoho, this is just perfect.

The God of War looked at Keonhee, who still has his signature smile. The boy who smiles like it’s easy taught the immortal something unforgettable: the art of letting go will go hand-in-hand with happiness. Only if you let it.

“Thank you, Lee Keonhee.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be a geonhak birthday special but i'm lost,,, idk. i'm sorry.


	8. the drunken words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Alcohol

“So, this is where you’ve been.”

Geonhak took a bit of time before he finally looked up to the direction of the voice. The speaker’s voice sounds hoarse, low, and tired. However, it is emitting familiarity. And Geonhak hates familiar. So, his quick reflex is to the stimuli is to do what he is best at--- _running away_. The God of Wisdom tried to pack up his things and leave in a hurry, faraway or wherever, but, unfortunately, Geonhak can’t think straight right at this moment. His head was spinning like crazy and the God of Wisdom knows he’s already had more glass than what he can actually consume. Damn. Alcohol and the pounding headache that comes with it is his lover and greatest enemy respectively. “I don’t need a company.” Geonhak said as he rolled his eyes at nothing in particular. Which the immortal instantly regretted because it is dumb. It gave him a new blast of pain from the left part of his head. _Fuck_ , he silently hissed.

He really should practice responsible drinking.

“I know.” The other replied. “But I don’t really care.”

Geonhak narrowed his eyes at nothing in particular. This hurts less than rolling them, he realized. “I’ll appreciate it if you leave me alone. There are many other vacant seats.” The God of Wisdom pointed at one. “If you haven’t noticed. But I’m pretty sure you have eyes.”

The guy chuckled as he remained standing. A safe distance between the two individuals, “Wow. Geonhak hyung, I must say you’re really rude when drunk.”

The immortal laughed at that then he proceeded to gulp down the rest of his drink. Geonhak felt the liquid burn down on his throat but he loved it anyway. The idea of responsible drinking evaporated into thin air. If his head is going to pound like crazy might as well just drink himself to oblivion. “Am I?”

“Yes.” The other replied.

Then it hit him. The familiar voice. “Wait, Dongju?” He asked.

The said guy finally took the stool beside him and signaled the bartender for a drink. The brunette then nodded at Geonhak as he scanned the place once more. It’s a bit too empty for a Friday night, Dongju noticed. But the younger is really glad. At least, he found Geonhak in a matter of time because of the emptiness of the bar. “The one and only.”

The God of Wisdom shook his head at that statement. Headache approaching once more. But to hell with it. “Wrong. There’s another you.”

“Huh?” Dongju asked confused.

“From my memory.” Geonhak answered and he giggled like a child for a second because this is weird. In a funny way. In a way he’s not accustomed to. In a way that is easy. “There’s another you from my memory, Xion.”

The name rolled off his tongue the same way it rolled off Dongju’s concern.

It was quiet after that. The stillness of the situation is unbearably uncomfortable but they both don’t want to burst the bubble of such. Or maybe, they are just not brave enough to dig deeper. To know more. Dongju doesn’t know where the other is going or what he is saying. He wasn’t even able to hear everything correctly. Geonhak is probably just rumbling drunk shits, the brunette tried to ignore the other. Instead, the brunette stated, “Seoho hyung told me to come here.”

Dongju said those words without looking at Geonhak.

Somehow, it feels really _really_ awkward. Especially for Dongju and the thought of leaving the other crossed his mind but the brunette is not that much of an asshole.

“That fucker.” Geonhak raised his voice and hissed as he felt a slight pound on his head. He’s really getting annoyed by this migraine, headache, or whatever the humans call it. They should just call it _shit_. The mankind is nice but they really should make an alcohol that won’t mess with the alcoholic God of Wisdom. “So, you’re here because the fucker told you to come and visit the miserable Wisdom?” He asked the other, smirking at his now empty glass.

 _He’s really rumbling drunk shit_ , Dongju concluded.

Dongju finished ordering his drink first before the younger shook his head as a response. Still looking everywhere but the God of Wisdom. “I’m here not because your cousin told me to but I’m here because I’m worried about you, Geonhak hyung.” He said. His voice is quieter than usual. There it is again. The gentle reminder of safe heaven by his side.

The God of Wisdom turned to face him. The younger still isn’t entirely down with the idea of looking at his current state, the immortal realized. Geonhak must have looked really awful right now but that’s actually for sure since he’s been drinking for a long time already and he’s way past his limit. It’s been what? Five hours? Six hours? He lost count. Geonhak tried to stand up (again) to find himself a place a little further away from Dongju’s prying eyes but he immediately felt the world is spinning once more. He decided against it. Geonhak remained on his spot. Sitting on the stool with an empty glass. Suddenly, the God of Wisdom can’t run away. “Fuck it! I’m a mess.” Was all he can say in return.

“Geonhak hyung.” At that, Dongju finally turned to face at the immortal. The brunette studied him in a way that he knows will not offend the God of Wisdom. Geonhak really is a mess. His pupils are heavy. His skin dry. His blonde hair tangled. Dongju realized that the older smells like shit too. This is bad. “I can’t believe Seoho hyung let you drink alone. How long have you been drinking?”

Instead of Geonhak it was the bartender who answered the brunette’s question. “He’s been here since we opened.” The bartender stated nonchalantly.

Dongju eyes grew wide, “You’ve been drinking for six hours already?!”

Geonhak chuckled at his reaction. “Stop exaggerating, Dongju. I’m okay.” _Or not._

“He’s not. He’s actually been here every day since last month. From the moment we open to the moment we close the bar. Do you know him?”

“He’s lying, Dongju. I swear I’m okay.”

Dongju decided to ignore Geonhak as he nodded at the bartender. “Yeah. He’s a friend.”

The bartender then nodded as he gave Dongju a drink different from what the brunette ordered. “It’s just juice, don’t worry. I figured you need to drive hence the nonalcoholic version. Anyway, enjoy! Ring me up if you need anything.”

Geonhak suddenly started laughing. _Friend_. Dongju’s absurd choice of word. “Dongju, you’re not my friend.” He corrected.

“Okay.”

“You’re not my friend.” He repeated.

“I get it. Can we just let this go and go home?”

“You’re not my friend.” Like a mantra.

“Geonhak hyung.” His voice is still soft but there is a hint of exhaustion (and irritation) there, the God of Wisdom realized. “Let’s just get you home.” Dongju said with a sigh.

The God of Wisdom used all his willpower to stand up. This time not to be further away from the person invading his sanity but to stand right in front of him. Geonhak felt that the world is spinning faster than ever so the God of Wisdom steadied himself by putting his hand on Dongju’s shoulders for support. Firmly. Fuck headaches that come along with his favorite booze. “You’re not my friend.” Geonhak repeated for the nth time of the day.

Dongju smiled at him. The brunette would be lying if he says he’s not hurt by the older’s words but what can he do. Friendship is a mutual thing and it looks like Seoho is actually wrong about sending him here. “Okay. I’m not going to convince you to come with me. I’ll just wait till Seoho hyung comes here so he can pick you up. I already texted him.”

Geonhak shook his head and he embraced Dongju. Enveloping the younger in his arms. This is easy. This is surprisingly easy. “You’re not my friend.”

“Then, what am I?” The younger asked. Still holding onto the other.

“You’re not _just_ my friend, Dongju.”

\---

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Seoho commented. “I mean. No offense, Keonhee. Your plan is exquisite but my cousin will not appreciate it.”

“Try calling him. We have Dongju with us. I have a feeling Geonhak hyung has a Dongju privilege card activator with him.” Keonhee replied as he continued decorating the café with balloons. “Plus, it’s his birthday. Yonghoon hyung already agreed to close the shop earlier than usual just for this.”

Seoho handed him a confetti-filled balloon. A yellow one. “I know. But he isn’t exactly close to everyone. I mean, I am not close with everyone too but I can hold a conversation with them. Geonhak is an entirely different case.”

“Then, he should take this opportunity to get closer to everyone. It’s time that we make our squad bigger. And I already invited everyone. Even Hwanwoong’s boyfriend said he’ll come with a gift.”

“Okay. Fine. I’ll call Geonhak.” The God of War realized that it’s no use arguing with Keonhee. The bartender knows his way with words. And Seoho is just a bit too awkward to argue. “Just don’t invite too many people.” He reminded the other

It’s their third month in Seoul and it also happens to be Kim Geonhak’s birthday.

Seoho opened a flower shop and he hired a florist who goes by the name, Goeun. She’s nice and talented with what she does. She’s been nothing but a great help too. So, the God of War knows that he can always entrust the shop to the florist. Especially since the immortal is always spending time with Keonhee. She’s unsuspicious too, which is a good thing for a lot of reasons. Meanwhile, Geonhak doesn’t want to work or do something other than enjoy his time. The God of Wisdom is mostly at the café where their newfound friends work. Sometimes, Seoho sits with him. Sometimes, Seoho bothers Keonhee. It took exactly three long phone calls with Dongju but Geonhak eventually stopped going to the bar. The God of Wisdom came around and Dongju welcomed him with open arms. With a smile. And Geonhak will be a fool if he will not reciprocate the expression with an equally lovely smile.

They’ve gotten closer to everyone too. The two immortals were wholeheartedly welcomed by the squad. Yonghoon, who Seoho recognized as the God of Music in the Heavely Realm, was loud and welcoming. He is also the owner of the café. Just like before, Yonghoon is someone who is in love with music. There’s Harin who was the goofiest and could pass off as Keonhee’s soul brother with their childish gigs. He’s the lively part-time pastry chef of the café. It’s weird, for Seoho at least, since Harin was the God of the Moon, the quiet icy cold God who doesn’t interact with anyone. There’s Giwook, who, unfortunately, was a rebel back before. He’s especially polite and Seoho knows that he’s an entirely different person now. Then, there’s Hyungu and Dongmyeong. The two knows who they are but they still smile as if it’s nothing unusual.

“Hey! They’re here!” It was Yonghoon. An overly excited adult.

“Yonghoon hyung! Help Dongmyeong with the cake! Quick!” Harin shouted while decorating the other side of the shop with baby chicks’ pictures. 

Dongju stood in the middle of the chaos. It feels nice. Being together with all his friends like this. To everyone’s surprise, Geonhak joined the party without much convincing, looking perfect in just a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt. The immortal’s blonde hair faded a bit and it’s not as light as back then. It’s more of a friendlier tone. Warmer even. And it made it hard for Dongju to not stare at him.

"Happy birthday Kim Geonhak!" They all shouted in unison.

\---

A few drinks later, only Hwanwoong, Dongju, and Keonhee remained at their table. Giwook, Dongmyeong and Hyungu went out to buy more drinks and to also fetch Hwanwoong's boyfriend. Yonghoon was helping Harin empty his gut. Harin leans a bit more on the light-weight side. Seoho was smoking outside. And the birthday boy, Geonhak, was in the washroom.

“I kind of want a boyfriend.” Dongju declared out of the blue.

Keonhee and Hwanwoong simultaneously choked on their drinks. “What?”

Dongju shrugged with a pout. “Don’t mind me. It’s the alcohol.”

Hwanwoong furrowed his brow at his reply. “Are you in love with someone?” He asked the youngest.

Dongju did not answer and he pretended to not hear a thing. Keonhee tried to lighten the conversation by joking that the youngest is incapable of such. In a matter of seconds, Dongju saw Geonhak emerging from the washroom. He smiled at him. Warm. Like his hair color.

The two locked eyes and Dongju saw the corner of the God of Wisdom’s lips lift slightly. _Is he smiling?_ He mentally asked himself and giggled at the possibility. “Excuse me, I’m going to the washroom.” He told both Keonhee and Hwanwoong, who just nodded at him. Still shaken from his declaration of wanting a boyfriend.

“Dance with me." Dongju suggested when he reached Geonhak.

"Here?"

Dongju shook his head, "Keonhee hyung decorated the rooftop. It’s a waste if we don’t go there.” Hesitation flickered in the immortal’s face before he set his mouth in a small smile and nodded.

They’re now alone. With only the thousand stars above them. Geonhak let Dongju play a romantic song on his phone. And when the brunette pressed up close to him, like it’s normal, the God of Wisdom just let him. Dongju then murmured, “Why are you always so sad?”

Geonhak blinked.

“I just don’t like seeing you sad.” Dongju continued.

They stopped swaying to the beat. At that exact moment. Geonhak realized just how beautiful Dongju is and he couldn’t think of any other words to describe the younger. It was like he was intoxicated. It was like he was drunk.

And the God of Wisdom did the only thing that he could think of. Geonhak pulled Dongju down to kiss him.

When Geonhak pulled away, he still looked sad. 

\---


	9. NOTE

Hi.   
I'm currently busy with life and i'm dropping by to say that I am putting this on hold :( ily everyone. please take cake of yourself

love,  
rian

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone it's rian here and i am back with my first oneus fanfic hahaha it's a bit complicated but i hope you'll stay to see how this unfolds. thank you!
> 
> btw this is the first part of the i'll see you on the brighter side series (yes there'll be more uwu) comments (please share me your thoughts uwu) and kudos are highly appreciated thank you!!!
> 
> (follow me on twitter @_xionnaire & @xcho_youn)


End file.
